Alone
by Hilfy
Summary: L'horreur a commencé il y a maintenant un an et demi. Autant de temps que Lexa tente de survivre dans un monde détruit de toute forme humaine. Un monde sans amour, sans joie, sans vie. Un monde où les créatures règnent.
1. Introduction

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Après tous les évènements autour de The 100/Clexa, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre fanfic ... C'est la toute première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture donc dîtes moi si jamais vous seriez tenté de lire la suite et si cette petite introduction vous intéresse! Sinon je saurai qu'il faut que j'arrête l'écriture de ce pas x) MERCI!_**

* * *

La rue est déserte et je me faufile de l'autre côté de la route. Mes yeux se tournent de gauche à droite mais je ne vois personne. Je continue de courir de manière soutenue et surtout silencieusement en évitant au maximum les zones éclairées. Je commence à manquer de souffle mais je ne dois pas être trouvée, sinon je serai destinée à une mort certaine. Je m'arrête et m'appuie sur mes genoux pour remplir mes poumons d'air, mes jambes me font horriblement souffrir et mon pouls bat très rapidement.

Au moment de reprendre ma course, j'entends un bruit sourd venant de la rue d'en face, plongée dans le noir. Je plisse les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose mais l'obscurité règne. Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et me dirige doucement vers l'origine du bruit, qui ne résonne plus que par un écho. Une fois assez proche de l'entrée du cul-de-sac, je me mets dos au mur et j'avance en glissant dessus. Je bouge suffisamment ma tête pour pouvoir regarder et mon regard se pose sur une masse noire, allongée par terre, immobile. Je m'approche, en vérifiant préalablement qu'il n'y a rien autour de moi, et me penche vers le corps.

Encore une victime. Une parmi tant d'autres. Cette fois-ci, une petite fille, peut être huit ans, qui n'a pas pu leurs échapper. Je peux voir sur son visage qu'elle a eu peur et qu'elle a dû courir pendant un bon moment. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son visage et sur sa peau ensanglantée. Elle a toujours les yeux ouverts et regarde dans ma direction. Je sais très bien qu'elle est déjà bien loin, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, comme pour la réconforter. J'avance ma main vers elle et lui ferme les yeux pour ensuite me lever et partir en courant.

Des corps, j'en ai déjà vu, bien trop souvent. Ma vie n'est plus la même depuis maintenant un an et demi. Le sang, la peur, la confusion, l'horreur rythment ma vie. Au début, je voulais mourir comme les autres mais après avoir entendu mon frère me dire de survivre pour la famille, pour l'espèce humaine, je ne pouvais pas trahir cette promesse que je lui ai faite juste avant qu'il meurt. Je traine donc dans les rues saccagées depuis ce temps et je survis. Je survis dans ce monde chaotique où l'âme humaine a disparu, où l'enfer a remplacé la Terre, où les bêtes ont remplacé les hommes.

De nouveau sur la route, je m'arrête je sens une présence étrange. Quelque chose me fixe et attend que je fasse un mouvement pour m'attaquer. Je regarde droit devant moi et je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Mais dans ma tête, mes pensées s'affolent et se mélangent. Je dois réfléchir au plus vite et je compte donc dans ma tête : « 1 … 2 … 3 ! ». Mes jambes partent à toute vitesse vers la gauche et mon cœur se met à battre dangereusement; mes cheveux volent et mes pieds frappent sur le sol dur et mouillé. Il est derrière moi et je ne veux pas me retourner pour vérifier, je le sais qu'il est tout proche; ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trouve dans cette situation. Mais qui pourrait s'y habituer ? Surement pas moi. Je suis effrayée et des larmes commencent à couler sur mes jours mais je ne ralentis pas le rythme car l'odeur de la mort est si près de moi qu'elle peut presque me toucher.

Je tourne dans une ruelle et je m'engouffre dans le vieil immeuble délabré et abandonné en fermant la porte derrière moi. Un boom se fait entendre contre celle-ci et je me rends compte que la mort est vraiment passée très près cette fois-ci. Je cherche un objet long pour bloquer la porte mais je ne trouve rien et abandonne avant de me remettre à courir dans le bâtiment lugubre. Je monte les étages par les escaliers pour aller trouver un endroit pour me cacher pour avoir une chance de survivre. Arrivée au dernier étage, je repère une trappe dans le mur : surement un vide-ordure. Je l'ouvre et ma suggestion était bonne. Étant fine, je rentre dedans et referme doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas l'ouvrir, je suis en sureté ici, du moins pour l'instant.

Je reste ainsi à cette place pendant d'interminables minutes. J'attends que la bête parte loin et qu'elle m'oublie. Mon odeur devrait bientôt s'évaporer et je respire de grandes bouffées d'air pour ne pas faire ressentir ma peur. Je repense à tout ce qui m'arrive. Comment moi, une étudiante sans problèmes, peut se retrouver à se cacher dans un vide-ordure pour se protéger ? Comment ma vie a-t-elle changée du jour au lendemain ? Comment ma famille s'est-elle retrouvée décapitée par des monstres à fourrure entrés par l'arrière de la maison ? Comment ai-je réussi à m'échapper par la fenêtre du premier étage sans que les créatures ne me voient ? Tant de questions dont je suis sûre de ne jamais avoir de réponses. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un soir d'été, ma vie a pris un tout autre tournant et est devenue un enfer.

Après plusieurs réflexions, je décide de sortir de ma cachette. D'une extrême douceur, j'ouvre la porte dans un crissement aigu et regarde la pièce sombre. Rien, il n'y a absolument rien. Je me lève et prends le temps d'enlever la poussière de mon pantalon.


	2. Chapitre 1

« _LEXA ! Peux-tu descendre une seconde s'il-te-plait ?_ »

Seul un son très faible était parvenu à mes oreilles du fait de la musique que j'écoutais. J'étais sur mon lit, assise en tailleur, à essayer de comprendre quelque chose à l'exercice de maths que je devais faire pour la rentrée. Je jeta donc mon crayon sur mon cahier et me leva pour me diriger vers la porte.

« _Quoi … ?_ », demandais-je.

« _Viens en bas, j'ai quelque chose à te demander_ ».

Dans un soupir, je décidais de descendre. Ma mère m'attendait en bas des escaliers, avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était excitée et qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir me parler.

« _J'ai une petite surprise pour toi et ton frère_ », disait-elle avec enthousiasme, « _d'ailleurs où est Mike ?_ »

« _Maman, je suis littéralement juste derrière toi !_ », dit-il en ouvrant la bouche d'un air vexé.

Ma mère sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Non, elle ne rigolait vraiment pas elle ne l'avait effectivement pas vu.

« _Oh mon Dieu, tu es devenu tellement grand que je ne te vois même plus, désolée mon grand !_ ».

Un petit rire sortit de ma bouche. Nous étions tous les trois vraiment très proches. Depuis que notre père était parti il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années, un lien incassable s'était formé entre nous. Ma mère nous avait élevé seule, sans l'aide de personne, et je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Elle avait tout fait pour nous : Mike, maintenant 20 ans, avait pu suivre ses études de marketing qu'il désirait tant, dans une école privée de la ville. Pour ma part, à 22 ans, j'étais enfin prête à partir pour mon Master en astronomie à quelques heures de route d'ici.

Mon frère était quelqu'un de très calme. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup : des cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux gris/verts et un caractère posé et réfléchi. Ma mère nous avait forgés d'une manière remarquable.

« _Donc vous savez que cet été est vraiment le dernier que nous pouvons passer ensemble avant que vous vous envoliez vers de nouveaux horizons, n'est-ce-pas ?_ ».

Mon frère et moi nous regardions dans les yeux avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas.

« _Et bien … vous savez également que nous n'avons jamais pu partir en vacances à cause de notre situation mais cette année je voulais vraiment marquer le coup ! Cela fait quelques mois que j'économise et j'ai enfin pu nous réserver des vacances dans cette fabuleuse maison proche de l'océan dont nous avions déjà parlé !_ »

Je n'en revenais pas. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait me rendre heureuse à cet instant était de pouvoir passer un dernier moment privilégié avec les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je sautais de joie et pris ma mère et mon frère dans mes bras instinctivement. Un câlin collectif n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Je couvris la tête de ma mère de baiser. Mon frère était ému, je pouvais voir les larmes qu'il avait dans les yeux.

Et ce fut la dernière fois que je fus heureuse. La dernière fois que mon visage me faisait mal tellement je riais. La dernière fois que je voyais ma mère et mon frère vivants.

* * *

 **Alors voilà un petit bout en plus. Je voulais juste introduire un peu la situation de Lexa. Les prochains chapitres devraient être plus longs!**

 **Toutes les critiques sont bien sûr acceptées. Positives comme négatives, n'hésitez pas! C'est en lisant les avis des autres qu'on avance au mieux :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

Après de nombreuses heures à discuter de ce fameux voyage et une fois remise de mes émotions, j'étais remontée dans ma chambre. Je m'étais étalée sur mon lit, dans toute sa largeur et toute sa longueur. Non, vraiment, je prenais toute la place. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Mike était resté en bas avec maman pour aider à préparer le diner tandis que je devais à contre cœur continuer à étudier pour la rentrée.

Mon rêve, depuis toute petite, était de devenir astronome. J'avais toujours eu un fort intérêt pour le ciel et ses étoiles, l'espace, la galaxie, les astres qui nous entourent. Selon moi, le monde nous offre tellement de choses incroyables et spectaculaires qu'il est difficile de ne pas vouloir tout étudier. Mais mon choix s'était porté sur les choses que nous voyions à l'extérieur lorsque nous levons les yeux. Le ciel est d'une perfection fabuleuse et d'une harmonie sans limite. C'est pourquoi j'avais fait le choix de partir de la maison pour poursuivre mon rêve. Être acceptée dans une grande école dédiée à l'astronomie et l'astrophysique me permettait de toucher ce rêve du bout des doigts !

Les yeux fermés, je respirais calmement. Je laissais l'air rentrer dans mes poumons pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, dans un mouvement lent et posé. Je devais absolument me remettre au travail, sinon je n'aurais jamais fini avant manger. Mais lorsque je me décidais enfin à me redresser pour reprendre mon cahier, un bruit me fit sursauter. Un énorme bruit, comme si quelqu'un avait fracassé un mur. Je regardais autour de moi, surprise mais surtout effrayée. Mon Dieu, que s'était-il passé ? Je m'étais dirigée vers la porte et l'avais entrouverte de quelques centimètres, suffisamment pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait rien dans le couloir donc je décidais de sortir pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Mais c'est à ce moment que je les ai entendus : les cris de ma mère et de mon frère. Des cris tellement forts et aigus que mon sang s'était glacé sur place.

Mon corps était figé. Mes membres ne voulaient plus bouger. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. D'où j'étais positionnée, je pouvais apercevoir des ombres qui bougeaient sur les murs, de tous les côtés. Des ombres qui n'avaient absolument rien d'humaines. Les cris continuaient, toujours plus forts et intenses. Je devais faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ma mère et mon frère étaient en danger, je le savais, mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je donc pas faire un pas de plus ? Pourquoi mes jambes ne voulaient-elles pas avancer ? Pourquoi mon corps avait-il fait demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin de ma chambre ? Pourquoi avais-je fermé la porte et m'étais-je diriger vers la fenêtre ? Pourquoi l'avais-je ouverte et m'étais-je positionnée sur le toit du porche, en larmes ?

Ce moment fut le début d'une vie que je n'avais jamais imaginée. Je me revoyais là, appuyée contre le mur de notre maison, debout sur le porche, à attendre que ces cris s'arrêtent, que ces choses s'en aillent. Je tremblais, mes mains étaient moites, ma respiration était sifflante et extrêmement rapide. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, mon cerveau ne voulait pas résonner correctement. Dans une lenteur incroyable, j'avais tenté de m'approcher du bord pour regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un, ou quelque chose mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Personne à la porte d'entrée, personne dans l'allée, personne dans la rue. Ils étaient rentrés par derrière. Ils avaient fracassés la porte qui menait au jardin. Ils avaient surpris Mike et ma mère. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient, ni qui ils étaient, mais tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils avaient assassiné ma famille.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai de descendre du porche. Je l'avais fait tellement de fois, sortir de ma chambre par la fenêtre, pour rejoindre mes amis sans que ma mère ne le sache. J'avais agrippé le rebord et m'étais aidé de la gouttière pour glisser et atteindre l'herbe. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans toutes les directions, j'avais commencé à courir vers la rue quand des hurlements s'étaient fait attendre. Ce n'était plus ceux de Mike ou de ma mère, mais des hurlements terrifiants, semblables à ceux d'un loup enragé, qui s'apprête à dévorer sa proie. Je m'étais aussitôt cachée dernière notre voiture, déjà certaine qu'ils me trouveraient et qu'ils me tueraient. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Ils devaient être trois ou quatre, tous sortis en même temps après avoir une nouvelle fois défoncé la porte d'entrée. C'est à ce moment-là que je les avais vus pour la toute première fois : d'énormes bêtes à fourrure, avec des griffes tellement longues et des dents aiguisées des oreilles pointues et une longue queue. Ils s'étaient enfuis en courant, comme si quelque chose les avait appelés.

Mes yeux étaient grand ouverts, ma bouche demeurait grande ouverte, mes mains étaient salies par la terre, tout comme mes vêtements. Je m'étais levée pour rentrer dans la maison. La vision qui suivait fut celle qui restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit.


	4. Chapitre 3

Arrivée au seuil de l'entrée, j'avais jeté un œil sur la porte complétement arrachée. Elle était tordue et pleine de traces de griffes. Ces choses devaient avoir une telle force que tous les loquets étaient en pièces. Je tentai d'avaler ma salive et de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour rentrer dans cette satanée maison. Mais la peur est un sentiment contre lequel il est difficile de lutter. J'entamai ma marche quand, à peine après avoir touché le parquet du hall d'entrée avec mes pieds, j'avais pu voir l'atrocité de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait du sang partout, sur les murs, sur le sol, sur les meubles. J'avais porté mes mains à mon bouche, et un petit son y était sorti jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel choc.

« _Mon Dieu …_ », fut les seuls mots qui sortirent.

Mon regard balaya la maison, à la recherche de Mike et de ma mère. Mon premier instinct fut celui d'aller voir dans la cuisine. Et je l'ai trouvée. Ma mère était bien là, allongée par terre, dans une mare de sang. Je m'étais jetée à ses côtés, la suppliant de se réveiller. Elle était couverte de lacérations au visage, un bras à moitié arraché et des bris de verre partout sur son corps.

« _Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie, réveille toi ! Je suis là, regarde-moi ! Maman !_ _S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux !_ »

J'étais affolée. Je lui prenais le visage, en la secouant pour qu'elle se réveille. Je la frappais, lui donnant des claques pour avoir une réaction de sa part mais en vain. Elle n'avait plus jamais ouvert les yeux. Je m'écroulai à ses côtés, des larmes coulant à flot le long de mes joues. Des spasmes violents dans a poitrine m'avaient donné une telle douleur que j'avais dû me replier sur moi-même. Je n'en pouvais plus, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

« _Tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Réveille-toi Lexa, ce n'est que ton imagination_ », m'étais-je dis en me tapant la tête et en me prenant les cheveux.

Malheureusement, c'était bien réel. Et quand j'avais rouvert les yeux, ma mère était toujours devant moi, sans vie. Je restais la regarder, mais je n'avais plus aucune réaction. Un flash m'était parvenu à cet exact moment :

« _Mike !_ »

Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans la cuisine ? Je m'étais relevée dans un bond, pour me lancer à sa recherche. Rien dans le salon, rien dans la salle de bain, toujours rien dans le couloir. J'entrepris de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage et les traces de sang qui s'y trouvaient ne trompaient pas. Il était bien passé par là. Je priais pour qu'il ne soit pas gravement blessé, que ce sang ne lui appartienne pas et qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir par je ne sais quel miracle. Mais une fois de plus, ce cauchemar ne s'arrêtait pas là. Je l'avais trouvé à l'entrée de ma chambre.

Lui aussi était mort. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts, son visage était marqué par la surprise et la peur. Son état était bien pire que celui de ma mère. Il avait le torse à moitié arraché, une oreille en moins, un pied complètement écrasé. Je m'étais tournée sur le côté pour vomir mes entrailles ne pouvaient plus rien supporter. Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder. Je ne voulais toujours pas y croire. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Mais ce qui me traversa l'esprit était bien pire : pourquoi était-il dans ma chambre ? J'imaginais déjà le scénario : dès que ces bêtes étaient entrées dans notre maison, les surprenant, je pouvais voir ma mère essayait par tous les moyens de protéger mon frère, au risque de sa propre vie. Elle avait dû se jeter devant lui, d'où les traces de griffes sur son visage. Lui, il avait dû courir me chercher pour me mettre en sécurité. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été comme ça, à me surprotéger, même quand je n'en avais pas besoin. C'est arrivé à ma porte que les créatures l'avaient rattrapé pour le tuer. Il est mort en ne sachant même pas que j'étais à quelques mètres, sur le porche. Moi-même je n'avais rien entendu.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de moi. La maison était vide, plus aucune trace de joie et de bonne humeur. Plus de ricanements ni de blagues.

« _Je suis désolée Mike. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plait. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Je t'aime tellement._ »

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. J'étais redescendue en bas pour sortir dehors mais il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie, nulle part. D'habitude, cette rue était si animée, si active avec ses habitants qui restaient éveillés tard, promenaient leurs chiens à pas d'heure et se promener quand bon leur semblait. Il n'y avait absolument personne, ni un seul bruit. Je ravalais mes sanglots au moment où je pouvais voir que ma maison n'était pas la seule à avoir été saccagée et meurtrie. Elles l'étaient toutes, sans exception. Ce cauchemar devenait de pire en pire, si cela était possible.

Ma mère avait toujours eu cette mauvaise habitude celle de laisser les clés de la voiture sur le contact. Selon elle, ce quartier était tellement sûr qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur de se la faire voler. « _Comme ça, on ne risque pas de les perdre, n'est-ce pas ?_ » disait-elle sur un ton d'humour. Les clés étaient bel et bien là où je pensais. J'ouvris la portière de la voiture et me faufila à l'intérieur. Je mis le contact, enleva le frein à main et commença à rouler. Je ne savais pas où aller mais je savais que je devais partir loin d'ici et que ce cauchemar était loin d'être terminé.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir! :)**

 **Les chapitres sont courts, je suis bien d'accord et désolée pour ça et les quelques fautes que je peux faire!**

* * *

Après être sortie du vide-ordure, et une fois mon pantalon dépoussiéré, je respire un bon coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais coursée par une de ces choses, mais je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Chaque fois, la peur de mourir prend le dessus et mes sens sont décuplés. Fort heureusement, sinon je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps. Grâce à cette adrénaline négative, mon ouïe est tellement fine que je peux entendre le moindre petit bruit je suis capable de courir à forte allure pendant pas mal de temps et ma vision s'est adaptée à ce sombre monde.

Je tends l'oreille pour tenter de savoir si quelque chose est toujours aux alentours mais je n'entends rien. Je marche donc, silencieusement, pour rejoindre les escaliers. Il faut que je trouve un endroit pour dormir. Arpenter les rues, sans but précis, me fatigue terriblement. Je ne fais que ça depuis le début : marcher, et encore marcher, à la recherche d'eau et de nourriture, et dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un, une âme qui est toujours humaine. Au début, j'ai croisé pas mal de monde sur mon trajet, mais au fur et à mesure, la planète mourrait, et chaque jour, des vies s'envolaient. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment cette petite fille s'est retrouvée dans cette ruelle, seule. Peut-être qu'elle s'était cachée tout ce temps qui sait ? Où était-elle avec un groupe qui malheureusement a connu le même sort.

Je descends les escaliers au pas, et tente de sortir par une autre porte que celle avec laquelle j'étais rentrée. Je pense que cet immeuble était constitué d'appartements, car je peux voir les numéros de ces derniers qui ornent l'encadrement des portes. Par chance, le bâtiment disposait de deux entrées, chacune à chaque extrémité. Je sors donc et me retrouve une nouvelle fois dehors. Je rase les murs, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr pour m'isoler et dormir quelques heures. Mon ventre gargouille assez bruyamment, cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai rien avalé.

Je dispose avec moi d'un sac à dos, avec quelques objets bien utiles : un couteau, une serviette qui me sert parfois de couverture, une lampe torche et autres broutilles. Je ne voulais absolument pas avoir à porter un sac beaucoup trop lourd qui pourrait me ralentir. Sur moi, je porte un jean bleu foncé et un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une veste noire. Des baskets assez épaisses me rendent la vie plus facile quand je dois piquer un sprint. C'est donc avec le strict minimum que j'essaie de vivre ma vie. Depuis la nuit où tout a basculé, je n'avais rien pris de chez moi et je n'y étais jamais retourné. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les corps de ma mère et de mon frère, ni ce qui est arrivé à mon quartier tout entier. Depuis un an et demi, je marche sans m'arrêter, en ne restant jamais au même endroit bien longtemps.

Au loin, je peux apercevoir une petite maisonnette, avec des volets fermés. Peut-être allais-je enfin pouvoir dormir un peu. Je scanne l'horizon du regard, priant pour que la bête soit loin d'ici depuis longtemps, et courre jusque la maison. Je tente de visualiser l'intérieur à travers les volets mais je ne vois rien. La porte ne s'ouvre pas, elle doit être fermée. Je fais donc le tour du jardin et aperçoit une fenêtre cassée. Quelqu'un était déjà passé par ici. J'entre doucement, sans me blesser à cause des débris, et regarde autour de moi. La pièce était sombre et exigüe mais elle conviendrait très bien. Je m'assure bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien ni personne dans les autres pièces avant de trouver une petite chambre avec un sommier. C'est parfait. Je m'installe dessus et tente de trouver sommeil. Dorénavant, je ne dors plus profondément, mais plutôt en demi-sommeil. Je me dois d'être à l'écoute de ce qui m'entoure et prête à réagir en cas de danger. Cette nuit-là, je fais exactement le même rêve que chaque nuit …

Je monte les escaliers à grande vitesse et vois la quantité de sang sur les murs. Mon frère est au bout du couloir, à l'entrée de ma chambre.

« _Mike !_ », cris-je.

Je tombe à ses côtés et le secoue. Il ouvre les yeux, une larme coule le long de sa joue.

« _J'ai mal, Lexa. J'ai mal partout._ », dit-il dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

« _Reste avec moi, je vais t'aider, tu iras bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Reste avec moi mon grand._ »

Je tremble, mais je ne veux pas lui montrer que tout va mal. Je serre la mâchoire en voyant dans quel état il était. Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour être encore en vie. Chaque partie de son corps est abimée. Il est couvert d'hématomes et de blessures si profondes que je peux voir sa chair.

« _Lexa, où est maman ?_ », me demande-t-il en me regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde et mon corps se crispe. Non, il ne doit pas savoir.

« _Elle va bien, elle est en sécurité. Elle a réussi à se cacher, ne t'en fait pas pour elle._ », lui mentis-je.

« _Lexa, s'il te plait, promets-moi quelque chose._ »

« _Mike, non …_ »

« _Je sais que maman est partie, je l'ai vu. N'essaie plus de me protéger, je suis un grand garçon. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais mentir, s'il te plait._ »

Je le regarde, abasourdie.

« _Mais surtout, promets-moi que tu vas te battre pour nous, et que tu survivras._ »

« _Ne commence pas à me parler comme si c'est la fin Mike ! Je vais aller chercher de l'aide et on va te soigner ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais !_ »

« _Je te surveillerais, de là-haut, tu sais. Maman m'a toujours raconté que tous ceux qui partent ne vont jamais bien loin._ », dit-il avec un petit sourire à peine perceptible.

Je ne peux plus me retenir. Un flot de larmes jaillit et je le serra dans mes bras. Je le serre tellement fort que je réalise que je lui fais peut être mal. Je me retire soudainement et le regarde. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais vides. Il est parti.

« _Je te le promets._ »

Un boom se fait entendre. Je me réveille en sursaut. Je tente de me relever mais je sens quelque chose d'anormal. Une première main sur ma bouche et une seconde sur ma nuque m'empêche de parler et de bouger. Quand je regarde devant moi, les yeux grands ouverts dans un sentiment de surprise, je peux apercevoir une silhouette. Dans la pénombre, une femme se dessine des cheveux blonds et attachés en chignon, un peu plus petite que moi. Elle enlève sa main de ma bouche, lentement et rapproche son index de sa propre bouche :

« _Ssshhh !_ »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

Je la regarde durant de nombreuses secondes. Elle fait de même. Nous sommes seulement à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Tellement proche que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. J'entends du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Je panique un petit peu, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle me prend par le bras et me fait signe de la suivre. J'hésite pendant une seconde mais elle se retourne et chuchote :

« _Suis-moi !_ »

Sa main se resserre un peu plus sur mon bras et elle me tire vers l'encadrement d'une pièce opposée au bruit. Nous avançons doucement, en essayant de ne pas faire craquer le plancher en bois. Mais la chance n'est pas de notre côté à ce moment-là et quand je pose mon pieds, un craquement se fait entendre. Un petit bruit presque inaudible mais si j'ai bien appris une chose depuis cet atrocité, c'est que ces monstres ont une ouïe surdéveloppée.

« COURS ! », crie-t-elle.

Nous entamons une course contre la montre. Cette fois-ci elle me prend la main et me mène vers la sortie. Nous courrons, encore et encore, dans cette rue sombre et déserte sans réelle destination. Enfin, pour ma part, car j'ai bien l'impression que cette jeune femme a une idée bien précise. En effet, nous nous dirigeons vers ce qui semble être un ancien centre commercial. Le bâtiment est si grand que je suis étonnée de ne jamais l'avoir repéré. Des horribles sons se font entendre derrière nous j'ose jeter un œil derrière moi. Elle est si près : elle courre si vite qu'il ne lui reste peu de temps avant de nous rattraper. Cette chose qui ressemble à un loup enragé, qui me fixe avec l'envie de me tuer. Ses yeux brillent dans la nuit, d'une couleur jaunâtre. Ses pas font vibrer le sol et sa mâchoire claque si fortement que je peux entendre ses canines grincer. Je me sens tout d'un coup partir sur le côté et m'étale par terre. Littéralement. Mon corps tombe lourdement sur le sol et ça fait un mal de chien.

J'entends une rafale de balles. Je me retourne vers l'origine du bruit et peux apercevoir la fille, debout, les bras levés et tendus, tenant une arme à feu dans ces mains. Elle tire, encore et encore vers la bête. Celle-ci faiblit au fur et à mesure des balles qui l'atteignent avant de s'effondrer par terre, inerte. Je ne sais pas combien de balles se sont plantées dans son corps, mais suffisamment pour l'avoir assommée, ou je l'espère, tuée. Je reste bouche bée en regardant ce corps si près de moi, réalisant la chance que j'ai eu. Je lève la tête et elle me regarde. C'est à ce moment précis que je peux distinguer clairement ses traits. Elle doit avoir environ le même âge que moi, ou peut-être un peu plus jeune sa peau est assez blanche et une tâche de rousseur décore le dessus de sa lèvre. Elle porte un jean noir déchiré au niveau des genoux, ainsi qu'un simple haut noir et une veste en cuir, également noire. Elle est vraiment très jolie.

Dans un mouvement, elle se penche vers moi et m'aide à me relever. Elle murmure un « _désolée_ » et me fait signe de la suivre de nouveau. Je le fais sans aucune hésitation désormais. Après tout, elle m'a sauvait la vie. Nous entrons dans le centre commercial et montons tout de suite au dernier étage. Là, elle me mène vers ce qui semble être un ancien magasin de vêtements. Des barres et des cintres ornent la pièce, avec des restes d'habits pleins de poussière. Une fois entrées, elle me lâche la main et me fait un geste pour me dire d'aller dans le fond. Pendant ce temps, elle agrippe une chaine et tire dessus. Un volet en métal se ferme, dans un coulissement et ferme entièrement la pièce.

Elle vient vers moi et se penche.

« _Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir poussée comme ça ! Mais je n'ai pas eu trop le choix_ … » dit-elle sincèrement, « _Laisse-moi voir._ »

Mes mains sont égratignées et saignent un peu. Et oui, c'est ça d'avoir le réflexe de mettre ses mains en avant lorsque l'on tombe. Elle les regarde avec grand sérieux, les examine et part dans une pièce à l'arrière. Je ne dis pas un mot, je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Elle réapparait avec quelque chose dans les mains.

« _Ça va piquer un petit peu, respire un bon coup !_ »

Je pris une bouffée d'air pendant qu'elle imbibe un tissu d'un produit sentant l'alcool. Je relâche l'air au moment où elle commence à en mettre sur mes mains.

« _PUT … !_ », je jure.

Je me crispe. J'ai connu pire comme douleur mais il faut l'avouer que ça pique pas mal. La jeune femme me regarde avec un petit sourire et des yeux rieurs. Elle prend un bandage et m'entoure les mains.

« _Voilà, ça devrait déjà aller mieux_ », me rassure-t-elle.

« Merci. », dis-je avec une petite voix.

« _Oh ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas un petit bandage qui va m'arrêter !_ ». Un brin de moquerie se cache dans son intonation.

« _Non, je veux dire merci pour tout. Sans toi je serais déjà morte dans cette maison._ »

« _J'étais juste là au bon moment dirons-nous. J'allais quand même pas te laisser mourir dans ton sommeil !_ ».

Là, elle n'essaye même plus de cacher son amusement. Elle se moque vraiment de moi. Je la regarde et lui rend son sourire.

« _Au fait, moi c'est Clarke._ »

Elle tend sa main vers moi avant de réaliser que les miennes sont toutes deux bandées.

« _Mince, j'avais déjà oublié ah ah._ »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vraiment une sacrée perle cette fameuse Clarke.

« _Lexa._ »

« _Enchantée Lexa. Mais dis-moi depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?_ », me demande-t-elle en posant ses poignées sur ses hanches.

« Euh … _Quatre ou cinq, plus ou moins …_ »

Elle lève les sourcils, surprise.

« _Mais tu dois être morte de faim ma pauvre !_ »

« _J'ai faim, oui mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant donc bon …_ »

« _Suis-moi, je vais te donner quelque chose._ »

Comme un automatisme, elle m'aide à me relever en me prenant doucement par le bras droit. Elle me mène vers la pièce située à l'arrière et j'y découvre un tout autre univers. Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec un magasin de vêtements mais plus comme un lieu de campement. Un matelas jonche le sol, des étagères sont accrochées au mur avec pleins de boites de conserves dessus des couteaux et autres armes sont disposés sur un bureau en bois.

« _Désolée pour le bordel, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger._ »

Oui, clairement, elle n'avait pas perdu le sens de l'humour. Elle se dirige vers les étagères et prend une des boites. Elle me la montre comme pour me demander mon avis. J'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Bien sûr que je veux manger, n'importe quoi me va très bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

« _Tu vis ici ?_ »

« _Vivre est un bien grand mot. Disons que je reste ici tant qu'il n'y a pas de danger direct_. »

« _De danger direct ?_ », je la questionne, « _comment ça ?_ ». Je sais que ce danger a tout à voir avec ces créatures monstrueuses mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche.

« _Ben je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a des bêbêtes qui courent les rues depuis quelques temps déjà._ »

Je reste bouche-bée. Comment peut-elle parler de ces choses avec tant de laxisme et d'ironie. Elle remarque mon changement soudain d'expression.

« _Il faut bien en rire de cette situation des fois. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas l'air d'être d'accord._ »

« _Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire de blagues sur des choses qui ont réduit le Monde en miettes_ ».

Elle se rapproche de moi et me tend une boite contenant des fruits au sirop.

« _Écoutes, je ne connais pas ton histoire, ni d'où tu viens. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on est dans la même situation toi et moi alors si tu veux rester avec moi, il va falloir t'y habituer à mes blagues »._

« _Est-ce une proposition pour que j'emménage avec toi ? Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour franchir cette étape tu ne trouves pas ?_ »

Elle me fixe et me donne un grand sourire.

« _Oh il faut peut-être que je t'invite à un premier rendez-vous dans ce cas !_ »

Je lâche un rire. Je connais Clarke depuis quoi, un peu plus d'une heure peut être ? Mais je peux affirmer que c'est la première fois que je souris en un an et demi. Ma mâchoire a presque mal car elle n'a plus du tout l'habitude. Trêve de plaisanteries, elle m'invite à m'assoir sur une chaise au centre de la pièce pendant qu'elle va prendre un tabouret qu'elle dispose à côté de moi. Je la regarde faire. Elle s'installe et ouvre nos deux boites de conserve.

Le repas se fait en silence, ce qui me va très bien tellement j'ai faim. Je dévore avec rapidité les fruits. Ils sont tellement bons et juteux qui mon ventre en raffole. Je jette un œil à Clarke qui est toujours en train de manger.

« _Tu en veux encore, c'est ça ?_ » me surprit-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi, « _Tu peux si c'est ce que tu veux. J'ai pas mal de stocks donc sers-toi._ »

Sans hésiter, je me lève pour me diriger vers une nouvelle boite de fruits. Que c'est bon ! C'est un vrai régal et je suis vraiment reconnaissante.

« _Merci, c'est vraiment gentil._ »

« _Y'a pas d'quoi._ »

Clarke semble être quelqu'un de très calme. Au fond de moi, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Elle n'est pas la première personne que je rencontre depuis cette nuit où tout à commencer, mais jamais je n'avais eu un si bon pressentiment pour quelqu'un. Si elle était dangereuse, elle m'aurait laissée mourir dans cette maison. Chose qu'elle n'a pas fait, loin de là.

Après avoir fini ma deuxième boite, je m'étire et baille. L'adrénaline retombe et je me sens une nouvelle fois fatiguée. Clarke jette les conserves et me demande :

« _Tu veux essayer de dormir un peu ? Le matelas est assez grand pour nous deux si tu veux. Ou si tu préfères je te le laisse, je dormirai sur la chaise._ »

En plus elle est galante.

« _Oh non non, c'est ton matelas, dors dessus ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je vais dormir sur la chaise_ », dis-je assez gênée par cette générosité.

« _Mais non, viens voir comment il est confortable, tu vas vite changer d'avis une fois allongée dessus_ ».

Elle tapote une place vide. Je m'y dirige et effectivement, le matelas est hyper moelleux. Mon Dieu, ça fait un bien fou. Je m'allonge donc du côté gauche et elle du côté droit. Nos bras se touchent mais je m'en fiche, je suis vraiment trop bien installée. Aucune de nous deux parle. J'entends juste le bruit de sa respiration, lent et apaisant. Le silence me plonge rapidement dans un sommeil profond.


	7. Chapitre 6

Je me réveille. Je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux tellement je suis confortablement installée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormie ! Cette nuit m'a vraiment ressourcée. Mon esprit me dit de me lever mais mon corps n'est pas tout à fait de cet avis-là. Je m'étire avant de me remettre sur le côté, les jambes repliées.

« _Tu sais que tu fais des bruits assez bizarres quand tu dors ?_ »

Je sursaute et me redresse immédiatement. Cette fois-ci, mes yeux sont bien ouverts et je regarde la source de cette voie.

« _Non pas que tu ronfles hein, je ne le décrirai pas comme ça, mais des bruits de bouche comme si tu éclates des bulles !_ ».

Elle tente d'imiter ces fameux bruits, dont je suis sûre de ne pas faire. Elle pince ses lèvres avant de les ouvrir dans un petit bruit qui ressemblait effectivement à l'éclatement de bulles. Elle est tellement concentrée dans son interprétation qu'elle ne voit pas à quel point je la regarde avec mépris. Elle se moque de moi ou je rêve !

« _Pas que ça me dérange hein, mais quand tu as ça dans ton oreille toute la nuit …_ »

« _Clarke …_ »

« _Je t'assure, pas besoin de t'excuser, ce n'est pas grave du tout_ » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« _Ferme-là._ »

« _Et puis, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des bruitages ! Je suis sûre que tu dois être vachement douée en beat box !_ »

Je saisis mon oreiller avec mes deux mains et le lui lance en pleine figure. Bon, c'était bien tenté mais elle l'intercepte avec une telle facilité que je ne vois même pas quand l'oreiller revient vers moi. C'est donc moi et moi seule qui le prend en pleine face. J'ai vraiment la poisse.

Je me lève et prends cette fois-ci les deux oreillers du lit. Je la défis du regard et tente de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment certaine qu'elle ait compris. Il faudra que je travaille les expressions de mon visage parce qu'un malentendu est vite arrivé. Bref.

Elle se jette sur moi et agrippe l'un des deux objets puis tire dessus. Je ne lâche pas et le serre comme si ma vie en dépend. Ce n'est pas le cas, certes, mais elle venait de se moquer de moi je ne pouvais pas laisser cette situation passer sans revanche ! Je tire également dessus et un jeu de force commence. Nous tirons encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre nous cède et lâche l'affaire. Mais il faut dire que nous sommes toutes les deux déterminées à gagner donc clairement, le jeu peut continuer éternellement.

C'est au moment où elle prend de l'élan pour tirer d'un seul coup que j'ouvre la main et lâche l'oreiller. Clarke est propulsée vers l'arrière, se cogne contre la chaise, tombe sur ses fesses et sa tête vient même taper contre le rebord d'une étagère.

« _AÏE ! Putain mais ça fait super mal !_ » rumine-t-elle en se frottant derrière la tête, « _aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe !_ »

Je me précipite vers elle, inquiète. Mon intention n'était absolument pas de lui faire du mal. Je mets ma main sur son genou, et l'autre sur son épaule.

« _Pardon pardon pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais pourquoi tu as tiré comme ça aussi !_ »

Elle me regarde et lève un sourcil. Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Elle continue de frotter sa tête et se redresse. Un soupir passe entre ses lèvres. Je me demande vraiment à quoi elle pense à ce moment précis. Clarke baisse la tête et je ne vois plus son visage. Ses cheveux tombent de chaque côté et viennent cacher ses traits.

Je peux apercevoir que ses épaules commencent à trembler et un son parvient à mes oreilles. Elle est en train de rire de plus en plus fort. Elle relève la tête, me fixe et repart dans un fou rire. Au point que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même. Nous rions toutes les deux de cette situation assises sur le sol, proches l'une de l'autre.

« _Pour un petit gabarit comme toi, tu as de la force !_ »

Je ne réponds pas. Je reste là, à la regarder. C'est la première fois que je la vois les cheveux détachés depuis hier. Ils sont vraiment très blonds et longs et semblent doux. Clarke est très jolie femme sans aucun doute ; je pense qu'elle faisait tourner la tête de beaucoup de personnes avant. Je lui prends la main pour la mettre debout et examine sa tête.

« _Rien de bien grave, juste une petite bosse de rien du tout._ » lui dis-je avec attention.

« _Une petite bosse qui fait un mal de chien quand même !_ »

Elle me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et va s'assoir sur le matelas. Je la suis pour me mettre à ses côtés. Nous restons là, silencieuses. Je repense à cette vie de merde, comment un monde a pu se transformer et devenir un enfer en si peu de temps. Je n'ai aucune explication, de qui sont ces bêtes, ni comment elles sont arrivées à détruire la planète. Ces choses-là n'arrivent que dans les films ou les livres, pas dans la vie réelle … Et pourtant, même en me pinçant la peau de nombreuses fois, je suis bel et bien réveillée et tout ça est bien la réalité.

Être seule tout ce temps commençait à être vraiment difficile. Je n'avais personne à qui parler, personne avec qui rire ou personne avec qui se rassurer. Rencontrer Clarke me fait un bien fou. Je me sens en sécurité avec elle. Marrant à dire quand autrefois, je donnais rarement ma confiance à quelqu'un, surtout quand je connais la personne depuis à peine un jour. Je devais passer pas mal de temps avec pour me faire une idée de qui elle est, et si elle était digne de confiance. Peu nombreux étaient mes amis, mais au moins, je pouvais compter sur eux à tout moment.

Triste de dire que je ne sais pas ce que mes amis sont devenus. Depuis cette nuit, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles d'eux, à part un sms de ma meilleure amie me demandant si j'allais bien et si j'étais en sécurité. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui répondre, mon portable ne fonctionnait plus. Sont-ils vivants ou morts ? C'est une question qui tourne dans ma tête jour après jour. Ne pas savoir est ce qu'il y a de pire ne pas savoir si les gens que tu aimes sont sain et sauf ou ont-ils étaient terrassés comme beaucoup d'autres.

« _Tu es toute seule depuis longtemps ?_ »

La voie de Clarke me tire de mes pensées.

« _Hein ?_ »

« _Ça fait longtemps que tu te promènes seule dans les rues ?_ », me demande-t-elle dans un ton sérieux. Elle me regarde et attend une réponse de ma part je peux apercevoir qu'elle essaie de savoir à quoi je pense.

« _Et bien … disons que j'ai toujours été plutôt solitaire donc oui, ça fait longtemps »._ Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. Les souvenirs sont bien trop douloureux pour en parler.

« _Même au … début ?_ »

J'ose enfin plonger mes yeux dans les siens. C'est la première fois que je vois cette expression grave sur son visage. Elle a les sourcils froncés et la bouche fermée assise en tailleur, les coudes sur ses genoux.

« _Oui, même au début_ », je chuchote.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ »

« _Clarke, s'il te plait …_ », c'est encore bien trop dur.

« _Désolée, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en discuter, tu ne me connais pas »._ Elle me prend la main, comme pour me réconforter. Ce contact me donne un frisson dans tout le corps.

« _Je te fais confiance Clarke, mais les souvenirs sont encore trop fragiles_ ». Je sens les larmes qui arrivent dans les yeux, mais elles ne coulent pas. Elles ne coulent plus. Plus depuis que ma mère et mon frère ont été tués.

Je sens que je suis tirée en avant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive jusqu'à ce que je sente un corps contre moi. Clarke m'enlace ses bras m'entourent et se serrent. Ses mains bougent dans mon dos et le frottent dans un mouvement concis et rassurant. Au début, je ne sais pas comment réagir mais je laisse la colère et l'anxiété s'en aller puis lève mes bras pour répondre à son étreinte. La chaleur de son corps est réconfortante et son odeur est agréable et apaisante je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette chaleur humaine que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis si longtemps et laisse mon esprit s'envoler. Nos deux corps sont collés, nos poitrines se touchent et nos hanches se cognent. Une façon d'étreindre que je réservais à ma mère et à mon frère. Aux gens que j'aime le plus. Mais ça fait un bien fou. Nous restons dans cette position un bon moment avant de nous séparer. Clarke encadre mon visage entre ses deux mains, ses pouces caressant mes joues.

« _Tu sais, si tu as besoin, je donne de très bon câlins. Plus sérieusement, si tu ne veux pas en parler, nous n'en parlerons pas. Mais saches que tu peux me parler de tout et de rien. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger._ »

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et la remercie avec le regard. Elle est vraiment très attachante et rassurante. Je suis bien heureuse que nos chemins se soient croisés. Nous nous lâchons et elle se lève pour prendre quelque chose sur le bureau. Quand elle se retourne, je peux voir qu'elle a en main son pistolet et un couteau.

« _Bon, je dois sortir pour aller surveiller les horizons, restes-là, tu seras en sécurité._ »

« _Et si je ne suis pas de cet avis ?_ _Je ne vais quand même pas rester là toute seule alors que tu seras dehors en possible danger ! »_

 _« Mmh … tu crois que je me débrouillais comment avant que je te trouve »,_ dit-elle dans un rire moqueur.

« _Certes, mais je peux quand même être utile._ », je rétorque en croisant les bras.

« _Lexa …_ »

Je me mets debout et m'approche d'elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Elle soupire et retourne vers le bureau pour saisir une autre arme qu'elle me tend.

« _Prends ça au moins, on ne sait jamais._ »

Je m'apprête à saisir l'arme quand elle l'éloigne de moi dans un geste rapide.

« _Tu sais l'utiliser au moins ?_ »

« _Ah ah bien sûr tu me prends pour qui ?!_ » dis-je, en faisant semblant d'être offensée, « _Tout le monde a une arme dans ce pays !_ »

« _Nah, tu ne sais pas. Prends ça plutôt._ »

Cette fois-ci, elle me tend un petit couteau presque ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je fasse avec ça !

« _Tu es sérieuse ? Comment je suis supposée nous défendre avec ce truc ?_ »

« _Oh tu verras, il est plus efficace qu'il n'y parait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est petit qu'il ne peut pas faire beaucoup de dégâts ! La preuve, quand on voit ton petit gabarit, on peut penser que tu ne pourrais pas faire de mal à une mouche et pourtant, j'ai presque eu un traumatisme crânien à cause de toi !_ »

Je prétends ne pas avoir entendu la deuxième partie de sa phrase et prends le couteau dans la main et je suis étonnée du poids qu'il fait. Pour sa taille, il est vraiment lourd. Je le coince dans la ceinture de mon pantalon, facile d'accès. Clarke range son pistolet dans un étui accroché à sa taille. Nous nous dirigeons vers le rideau métallique et Clarke l'entrouvre et se met à terre pour vérifier de l'autre côté. Elle examine l'espace et se remet debout pour ouvrir complétement le rideau. Elle a vraiment trouvé un bon endroit pour se cacher les créatures peuvent ouvrir les portes, mais pas des fermetures de ce genre-là.

« _Let's go !_ » me dit Clarke dans une intonation à peine perceptible, « _on va marcher un peu pour voir si on peut trouver des vivres il fait jour dehors, ça devrait aller._ »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et nous voilà parties pour une nouvelle journée, sur une Terre sans plus aucune humanité.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello! Alors désolée d'avoir mis du temps à publier la suite. J'étais grandement occupée à voter Clexa au E!online poll et le travail n'a pas aidé non plus :P Enfin bref, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant :)**

* * *

Nous sommes sorties du centre commercial pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile. La plupart des bâtiments et habitations ont déjà été fouillés, à notre grand désespoir. Les pièces sont quasiment toutes en piteux état, avec des décombres qui jonchent le sol, des murs à moitié brûlés ou encore des fenêtres toutes brisées. Cette vision pouvait être assimilée à une zone de guerre chose qui n'est pas très loin de la réalité …

Le soir où j'ai quitté ma maison sans un regard en arrière, j'avais réalisé que ce massacre avait commencé depuis un certain temps déjà. Au fur et à mesure que je roulais de ville en ville, je pouvais voir des incendies qui se propageaient de maison en maison, et des habitants qui criaient et courraient dans tous les sens. Les gens cherchaient de l'aide, suppliant pour que quelqu'un vienne les aider. Mais bien sûr, c'était chacun pour soi. C'est dans ces moments là que nous pouvons nous apercevoir que l'humain est avant tout solitaire et que l'instinct de survie est plus fort que tout. J'en ai vu des choses horribles mais la fois où un père de famille a jeté son enfant dans la gueule des bêtes pour avoir le temps de se sauver restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Je marchais à la recherche de quoi m'hydrater, la soif étant devenue bien trop importante pour continuer. J'étais rentrée dans ce qu'il restait d'un supermarché mais ce dernier avait été pillé jusqu'au fin fond de ses combles. Un homme et son fils étaient également présents, assis par terre. Le petit garçon était collé à son père et lui agrippait le bras je pouvais voir qu'il était apeuré. Il avait la tête baissé, les yeux fermés et reniflait légèrement. Son père, lui, avait les traits du visage tirés, ce qui le rendait plus vieux. Ils étaient tous les deux sales les vêtements abîmés et les cheveux gras. Mais je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient père/fils au vu de leur ressemblance frappante. Quand j'étais passée à côté d'eux, rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils étaient assis depuis longtemps et qu'ils étaient habitués à voir des gens passer et repartir.

Fouillant les étagères du magasin, je soupirais parce que je ne trouvais rien que des cartons vides, de la nourriture immangeable ou encore de l'eau dont la couleur ne m'inspirait pas confiance. J'étais prête à renoncer et à m'en aller quand j'ai entendu du bruit venant de l'endroit où le père et son fils étaient assis comme si une pyramide de boites de conserve s'était écroulée au sol. Je m'étais aussitôt baissée et collée à l'étagère.

« _Non, non, non ! Stop !_ »

Ma respiration s'était accélérée immédiatement à l'entendre de ces mots. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il se passait mais j'imaginais déjà le pire. La forte odeur m'indiquait qu'une bête n'était pas loin de moi, qu'elle était dans le magasin. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avais rampé le long du rayon pour apercevoir le niveau de danger auquel je devais faire face. L'homme tenait son fils par le bras, le lui tordant tellement fort que son fils criait de peur, mais également de douleur. Ils reculaient tous les deux, faisant face à ce que j'imaginais être un des monstres. Malheureusement, leur dos n'avait pas mis longtemps à toucher contre le mur derrière eux, ne leur laissant plus aucun passage pour se sauver. Et c'était au moment où j'avais pu voir la bête qui se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrières, la gueule grande ouverte, que l'homme avait regardé son fils droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit :

« _Je suis désolé …_ »

Son fils n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre les mots de son père, que ce dernier avait violemment poussé le garçon droit vers la bête pour s'enfuir en courant vers sa gauche où se trouvait la porte de sortie. Le bruit qu'avait fait le cou du fils quand le monstre à fourrure l'avait tordu continue de me hanter aujourd'hui. La scène qui s'était passée sous mes yeux m'a traumatisé pendant un long moment : tous les os du gamin s'étaient brisés dans un seul et unique mouvement, sa tête avait été séparée de son corps et les griffes de la bête s'étaient plantées profondément dans sa poitrine. Rien il ne restait plus rien de ce garçon. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là puisque le père n'avait même pas eu le temps d'atteindre la sortie quand une seconde bête l'avait choppé pour lui faire subir l'exact même sort. Je m'étais recollée au rayon, la main devant la bouche, choquée par ce que je venais de voir. Et j'avais attendu là, certaine que la prochaine victime serait moi mais quand j'avais de nouveau regardé, j'étais seule avec les deux corps sans vie.

Clarke et moi marchons dans la rue, à découvert. Les bêtes sont rarement visibles la journée c'est donc moins risqué que lorsque la nuit tombe. Nous parcourons ensemble les différentes routes transversales et les culs-de-sac et nous trouvons quelques babioles mais sans grand intérêt. Nous marchons côte à côte, nos épaules se frôlant à chacun de nos pas.

« _Clarke, je peux te poser une question ?_ »

« _Je t'en prie !_ » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

« _Et toi alors, que t'est-il arrivé depuis cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi es-tu seule ?_ »

Je me sens un peu gênée de poser cette question. Quand Clarke me l'avait posé, je m'étais tout simplement fermée et avais refusé de répondre. Je la regarde pour tenter de lire sur son visage mais elle ne laisse rien paraitre. Elle continue de marcher, les mains dans les poches et regardant droit devant elle.

« _Oh tu sais, ma vie d'avant n'avait rien de bien joyeuse. Mes parents m'ont abandonné à la naissance, je ne les ai jamais connus. Je suis passée de foyer en foyer toute ma vie. Les familles ne voulaient clairement pas de moi et ne me gardaient jamais. Je n'ai jamais connu la douceur d'une famille aimante donc tu peux imaginer que je n'avais pas grand monde avec qui être quand tout ça est arrivé._ »

Je reste consternée. Clarke n'a pas eu la vie facile et je pense qu'au fond de moi, je le savais. Elle est quelqu'un de très autonome, qui connait très bien les recoins des rues et comment se protéger. Elle s'arrête et poursuit :

« _J'ai donc vécu pas mal de temps dans la rue. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à me battre, à utiliser des armes. Je suis restée avec pas mal de mauvaises personnes qui ont forgées ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai fait des choses que je regrette mais le passé est le passé et je le laisse derrière moi._ »

Elle termine sa phrase et me fixe. Ses yeux restent fixés dans les miens et je ne détourne pas le regard. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu vraiment magnifique et à cet instant précis, je la trouve sublime.

« _Je suis désolée Clarke._ »

« _Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la vie comme dirait l'autre ! Je suis fière de ce que je suis devenue donc bon, c'est un mal pour un bien._ Et puis je t'ai toi maintenant ! ».

Elle me donne un coup de coude pour me narguer et je lui réponds par un petit rire. Nous recommençons à marcher et passons la journée à chercher, encore et encore. C'est à la nuit tombée que nous décidons de reprendre le chemin du vieux centre commercial. En levant les yeux, j'aperçois que le ciel est complétement dégagé et que les étoiles décorent le ciel. Mon Dieu, ça me manque terriblement de les observer et surtout d'en parler. Je suis tellement passionnée par ces joyaux qu'auparavant, mon frère faisant toujours semblant de m'écouter, en hochant la tête de temps en temps, histoire de dire : « _Très intéressant. Oui je suis d'accord. Waouh, passionnant._ » Certes, il se foutait clairement de moi, mais rien que le fait qu'il prenait la peine de rester à mes côtés lors de mes grandes discutions me faisait plaisir.

« _Tu ferais mieux de regarder où tu marches sinon le poteau devant toi va venir abîmer ton si beau visage._ »

J'ai juste le temps de baisser la tête et de voir le fameux poteau à quelques centimètres seulement de moi avant que Clarke ne me prenne par la hanche pour me pousser et éviter un accident qui aurait pu faire terriblement mal.

« _Quelle tête en l'air je suis … Désolée, je regardais juste le ciel_ », lui dis-je, toujours à demi dans mes pensées.

« _Je vois ça. Tu aimes les étoiles ?_ », me demande Clarke en levant elle aussi la tête.

« _Oh que oui, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !_ »

Je réponds avec un tel enthousiasme que mes lèvres s'étirent pour faire place à un énorme sourire. Je continue, émerveillée :

« _Ces petites lumières qui éclairent la nuit, comme un rideau qui couvre le ciel. Depuis toute petite, je les admire et les étudie sans arrêt. Je les trouve fascinantes, en tout point. Elles me font rêver et je pense qu'elles n'arrêteront jamais de le faire. Je pense que j…_ »

J'arrête de parler et me tourne vers Clarke. Elle m'observe sans dire un mot.

« _Oh mon Dieu je suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis stupide, ça ne t'intéresse absolument pas, je sais. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à arrêter de parler._ »

Je suis gênée, je ne sais plus où regarder. Je place une main dans mes cheveux pour les réajuster puis croise les bras. Clarke se rapproche un peu de moi.

« _Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est tellement agréable d'entendre quelqu'un parler de cette façon. Je peux voir à quel point tu es passionnée et heureuse à propos de ça._ »

Un air attendri se dessine sur son visage. Elle me prend la main et me demande de la suivre. Je ne sais pas où elle m'emmène mais la chaleur de ce touché me fait du bien. La nuit est fraiche et je ne suis pas bien couverte. Mes mains commençaient à devenir froides donc un peu de chaleur humaine ne fait de mal à personne. Je serre ma main sur la sienne et un frisson me parcourt le corps surement dû au froid. Nous reprenons le chemin du centre commercial mais au lieu de s'arrêter au magasin transformé en abris, nous montons plus haut pour au final, atteindre le toit.

« _Je pense que d'ici, tu pourras continuer de rêver un peu plus longtemps Lexa._ »

La vue est juste sublime. L'horizon se dessine au loin, dans une beauté sans précédent. De si haut, nous pouvons observer la ville plongée dans le noir total. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux après tout, il reste des endroits où l'on peut se sentir bien malgré la menace perpétuelle. Je m'approche du vide, protégée par un mur, et m'appuie sur ce dernier.

« _C'est absolument magnifique._ »

« _Je suis contente que tu apprécies. J'aime venir ici quand je veux mettre toutes ces merdes de côté, juste pour un moment …_ ».

Clarke me rejoint et lève la tête, elle aussi pour admirer ces points lumineux.

« _Je me sens ressourcée quand je viens ici. La douceur de la nuit et l'impression d'être en sécurité me font du bien. Donc de temps en temps, je monte ici pour oublier._ »

« _Merci de m'y avoir emmenée._ », je m'exprime, sincèrement.

« _Viens t'assoir là-bas._ »

Dans un coin du toit, une couverture et des coussins sont étalés par terre. Je ne les ai pas vus quand je suis arrivée, trop occupée à observer la vue devant moi.

« _Je me suis improvisée un petit cocon lorsque j'ai découvert cet endroit, histoire d'être encore plus à l'aise._ »

C'était parfait. Clarke me fait signe de m'assoir à côté d'elle. J'appuie mon dos sur le mur, et mes bras viennent s'enlacer autour de mes jambes. Je suis recroquevillée sur moi-même, la tête levée.

« _Dis m'en plus à propos d'elles._ »

« _Comment ?_ », je suis surprise.

« _Parle-moi des étoiles._ »

Je ne sais pas si elle me demande ça si elle est vraiment intéressée ou seulement pour me faire me sentir bien, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je reste la regarder, avec un air interrogateur sur mon visage.

« _Je suis sérieuse Lexa._ »

Je lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et réfléchie.

« _Tu vois, l'étoile juste au-dessus de nous, celle qui brille le plus ?_ », je lui demande, tout en levant le doigt vers le ciel. « _Elle est nommée '_ Sirius _' elle est connue pour être l'étoile la plus brillante, juste après le soleil. Elle fait partie de la constellation du Grand Chien, l'une des constellations les plus anciennes._ »

« _C'est superbe, vraiment._ »

Je peux voir que Clarke est émerveillée elle aussi ses yeux ne quitte plus le ciel. Je souris à cette vision. Son regard vient sur moi.

« _Là, tout de suite, la constellation du Grand Chien est visible ou pas ? Parce que j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas !_ »

Je ris. Elle tente en vain de trouver cette belle constellation, mais quand je constate que son front est froncé, que sa bouche est à demi ouverte, je peux affirmer qu'elle n'y arrive pas.

« _Sirius marque le cou du chien, comme si il portait une médaille. Les principales étoiles de cette constellation forment un trapèze regarde un peu plus au Sud, c'est l'étoile '_ Wezen _' qui marque la base de sa queue. Maintenant, descends un peu ton regard et tu trouveras deux autres étoiles, '_ Murzim _' et '_ Adhara _' qui marquent, elles, les deux pattes du Chien._ »

« _Je … ne vois absolument rien …_ »

J'éclate de rire ! Je me souviens de l'époque où j'avais commencé à étudier le ciel il m'en avait fallu du temps avant de pouvoir réussir à apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout de cette constellation. Je ne m'étonne donc pas quand Clarke me dit qu'elle ne voit rien. L'astronomie réside dans la pratique, beaucoup de pratique et seulement un peu de théorie.

« _Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal les premières fois ! Tu t'en sortiras mieux la prochaine fois._ »

« _J'espère, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir._ »

Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Un frisson semblable à celui quand elle m'avait pris la main me traverse le corps. Je frotte mes bras pour essayer de me réchauffer.

« _Tu as froid ?_ »

« _Juste un petit peu, la nuit commence à être fraiche._ »

Clarke se redresse et prend une couverture qui était posée à sa gauche. Elle s'enveloppe dedans et de son bras droit, laisse une ouverture.

« _Viens._ »

Je m'engouffre dans la couverture et me retrouve complètement collée à Clarke. La chaleur du tissu me réchauffe instantanément, ou est-ce la chaleur du corps de Clarke ? Je me sens rougir à cette pensée, mais elle ne le remarque pas. Son bras m'entoure et sa main est posée sur ma hanche. Sans réfléchir, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce contact.

« _Ça va mieux ?_ »

« _Beaucoup mieux, merci._ »

Clarke resserre son étreinte sur moi. Je ne pense plus à rien. En si peu de temps, Clarke a réussi à me faire oublier le temps d'un instant, cette vie si cruelle. Cette vie que j'assimile à un enfer, à un cauchemar qui ne finit pas. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que j'ai mis tout ça de côté et que j'ai profité pleinement de sa présence. Je réalise à quel point je suis chanceuse d'avoir croisé sa route.

« _Merci._ », je la surprends.

« _Pour ?_ »

« _Je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvée. D'avoir risqué ta vie pour une inconnue._ »

« _Je ne le regrette absolument pas, sache-le._ »

Cette fois-ci, je suis celle qui passe mon bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer. La deuxième fois en si peu de temps, c'est un record pour moi. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou et ne bouge plus. Je sens ses mains me caresser le dos, de haut en bas. Je me sens tellement bien.

« _Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer maintenant Lexa._ »

Je suis d'accord, il commençait sérieusement à faire froid. Je me détache d'elle mais Clarke ne me laisse pas partir et me retient contre elle. Nous sommes donc toutes les deux, toujours sous la couverture, et nous dirigeons vers la porte du toit pour rentrer dans le centre. Une fois arrivées à l'abri, nous nous séparons pour que Clarke puisse ouvrir le rideau métallique.

Nous faisons le même rituel que la veille nous mangeons pour ensuite nous mettre au lit. Cette journée de recherche m'avait vraiment fatiguée et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal. Je m'allonge sur le matelas et pousse un long soupir.

« _Longue journée ?_ » me demande Clarke en s'allongeant à son tour.

« _Plutôt oui. Mais des journées comme celle-ci, je recommencerai tous les jours._ »

« _Alors mon objectif est réussi !_ », dit-elle en se faisant un high five à elle-même.

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _Je m'étais fixée comme but de te faire sourire. Parce que je ne vois pas assez ton sourire à mon goût. Et c'est bien dommage, il est magnifique. TU es magnifique quand tu souris. Ou pas d'ailleurs._ »

Je rougis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de la rencontrer ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle continue :

« _Aller, au dodo !_ _Sois prête parce que demain, je t'apprends à tirer !_ »


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci encore pour vos reviews!**

 **( : Petite perverse ;P)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez-pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

« _Tu es réticente ?_ », Clarke me demande, très sérieusement.

Nous avons réussi à trouver un coin un peu isolé à l'extérieur pour mon cours de tir. Nous nous sommes levées de bonne heure ce matin pour avoir un maximum de temps pour m'apprendre un maximum de choses. Détenir une arme est une chose, savoir l'utiliser en est une autre.

« _Et bien … disons que je n'ai jamais tenu une arme de ma vie._ »

Je regarde l'arme qu'elle me tend comme si je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Les armes à feu ne m'ont jamais attirée je les trouve dangereuses. Quand j'entendais les accidents qu'elles causaient aux infos les enfants qui se tuaient accidentellement, les personnes qui engendraient des massacres dans les écoles ou encore des suicides par balles, je me demande comment les gens faisaient pour les laisser dans un simple tiroir, sans verrou et à la portée de tous.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour t'apprendre. Il n'est pas question que tu deviennes une tireuse professionnelle, mais je souhaite vraiment que tu apprennes les bases on ne sait jamais._ »

J'hoche la tête, pas très sûre de moi. Mais on ne sait jamais comme elle le dit si bien. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si un jour, juste parce que je ne sais pas utiliser une arme, il arrive quelque chose de dramatique à Clarke. Je saisis donc l'arme et la tiens assez éloignée de moi.

« _Alors déjà, il faut savoir qu'une arme de la sorte fait beaucoup de bruit, donc les oreilles en prennent un sacré coup. Il faut également faire attention aux cartouches qui s'éjectent lors du tir._ »

Serait-elle en train de me dire que je peux devenir sourde ET que je risque de me crever un œil à cause d'un projectile ?! Ah génial, je vais être vraiment très utile dans cet état-là …

« _Quand tu ne l'utilises pas, assure-toi à chaque fois que la sécurité est enclenchée. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tires accidentellement dans ta jambe._ »

Clarke me regarde, fière de sa petite blague. Il faut dire qu'elle est fière de tout ce qu'elle dit donc je ne dis rien et attend la suite dans ses explications.

« _Prends prudemment la crosse de l'arme dans ta main droite, qui est ta main dominante. Garde bien ton index à l'écart de la gâchette, tendu sur le côté. Et surtout, j'insiste bien, ne pointe pas ton arme vers autre chose que la cible._ »

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit. C'est une sensation vraiment bizarre de tenir un pistolet. Je ne me sens absolument pas sereine et ça se voit. Je commence à transpirer tellement je suis nerveuse. Mais s'il faut en passer par là pour garantir un minimum de sécurité, j'irais jusqu'au bout. Clarke s'éloigne de quelques mètres de moi pour aller poser une boite de conserve vide sur un mur.

« _On va faire un premier essai. Essaye de viser la boite d'où nous sommes. Sans tirer._ »

Je m'exécute, très maladroitement. Le pistolet tient à peine dans ma main et mes mains tremblent énormément. Je n'arrive même pas à stabiliser le canon vers la cible.

« _Alors, agrippe bien l'arme avec ta main droite, la crosse dans ta paume. Mets ton pouce sur le côté, et ton majeur, ton annulaire et auriculaire doivent être bien serrés autour de la crosse, juste sous la gâchette._ »

Je m'exécute aussitôt. L'arme est froide et assez lourde. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir à utiliser une arme un jour.

« _Voilà, c'est très bien comme çà. Maintenant, tu vas stabiliser l'arme avec ton autre main pour améliorer la visée aussi bien verticalement qu'horizontalement._ »

Clarke réajuste bien mes mains. Elle pose mes doigts à l'exact endroit où ils doivent se trouver. Tenir correctement une arme est compliqué et demande énormément de travail.

« _Concernant la position de ton corps, tu vas mettre le pied opposé à ta main dominante en avant et tu laisses environ le même écart que l'espace entre tes épaules entre tes deux pieds._ »

Je lâche un coup d'œil vers mes pieds pour voir s'ils sont correctement espacés. Tout en le faisant, je baisse automatiquement mes bras et fini par ne plus pointer l'arme vers la cible. Clarke me corrige aussitôt et ses mains viennent prendre les miennes pour remonter le pistolet.

« _Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit hein ?_ », dit-elle dans un ton sarcastique.

« _Pas du tout ! C'est juste que c'est dur de se positionner la première fois sans regarder !_ »

« _Je te l'accorde, mais fais attention la prochaine fois. »_

Je peux voir que Clarke prend ce cours très sérieusement elle reste concentrée depuis le début. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant sachant qu'une arme ne doit pas être prise à la rigolade. Je me demande bien comment elle a pu apprendre à en utiliser une d'ailleurs. Sûrement dans la rue … Bref, je reprends position et lève l'arme de nouveau vers la cible.

« _Ensuite, tu penches tes genoux légèrement en avant en gardant l'équilibre. Ton bras dominant doit être complétement tendu, et celui de ton bras gauche doit être légèrement plié._ »

Je tente de faire exactement ce qu'elle me demande. Je manque un peu d'équilibre et mes genoux ne veulent pas rester en avant. Clarke se penche et les bloque de son bras, comme pour former un mur sur lequel je peux m'appuyer. Et ça marche.

« _Sur l'arme, tu peux voir qu'il y a un petit bout qui ressort au bout du canon c'est le guidon. Il va te permettre te viser ta cible. Tu vas essayer de le positionner au-dessous de la boite de conserve, de la sorte que le point d'impact sera le centre de la cible. Tu seras plus à l'aise si tu vises avec ton œil dominant et que tu fermes l'autre._ »

Je constate en le faisant qu'une fois mon œil fermé, tout me parait flou. C'est assez bizarre mais la cible semble plus proche de moi tout d'un coup donc j'imagine que je suis bien placée.

« _On va essayer de tirer maintenant._ »

Je relâche tout. Déjà ?! Je viens à peine de toucher l'arme et elle me demande de l'utiliser.

« _Comment ça ? Mais je ne suis pas prête à tirer !_ »

« _Lexa, crois-moi, tu es prête. On va juste faire un essai, si tu n'y arrives pas, on arrêtera et on reprendra plus tard. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais il faudra bien le faire un jour._ »

Je crois que je ne veux pas faire face à la réalité. Moi, Lexa, utilisant une arme à feu. Jamais je n'aurais pensé le dire un jour. Mais les temps ont changé et je dois m'y adapter.

« _Désolée Clarke, c'est juste que c'est tout nouveau pour moi, il me faut un peu de temps …_ »

« _Je comprends, pas besoin de t'expliquer._ »

Elle me fait un petit sourire, comme pour me rassurer. Je me remets en position mais c'est comme si mon instinct ne voulait pas s'habituer à cet objet. Il m'est presque impossible de viser la cible sans trembler ou sursauter et mon corps me dit presque de filer.

« _Respire Lexa, tout va bien se passer._ »

J'ouvre la bouche pour tenter de respirer au maximum. C'est vraiment difficile d'assimiler autant de choses en si peu de temps. Je me remets en position, ferme mon œil gauche et vise la boite de conserve. Je sens ma vision se troubler pour ne voir plus que la cible.

« _Pour bien tirer, il faut que tu cales ton tir sur ta respiration. Le meilleur moment pour appuyer sur la gâchette est celui quand tu as fini d'expirer, avant de reprendre une autre inspiration. Lorsque tu es prête à tirer, retire la sécurité et appuie sur la gâchette. Il ne faut pas appuyer brutalement, mais de avec la même force que tu utilises lorsque tu donnes une poignée de main à quelqu'un._ »

Je me concentre sur ma respiration pour trouver le moment idéal pour enfin enclencher le tir. Je respire plusieurs fois pour trouver mon rythme. Clarke reste à côté de moi, vraiment patiente. Elle observe la cible tout en gardant discrètement un œil sur moi.

Je pense que je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer quelqu'un de mieux que Clarke. De ce que j'ai pu découvrir, elle est quelqu'un de très taquin mais qui sait rester très sérieuse quand nécessaire. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé sur Terre, elle a gardé son sourire et son optimisme. De plus, elle sait comment se défendre donc je ne vais absolument pas m'en plaindre. Et puis, il faut bien le souligner, elle est agréable à regarder.

Quand j'entends la détonation, je sursaute. Je n'ai pas réalisé quand mon doigt s'est posé sur la gâchette et a appuyé. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas touché la cible, loin de là, mais je suis étonnée d'avoir tiré. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai tiré avec une arme à feu.

Une fois le premier coup parti, je comprends mieux comment l'arme se comporte et comment je dois adapter ma force pour maitriser son recul. Je me tourne vers Clarke qui a les pouces levés comme pour me féliciter.

« _Yeah, c'est pas mal pour une première fois ! Vraiment, c'est très bien ! Réessaye._ »

Je suis ses ordres et tire une seconde fois. Le recul de l'arme me pousse un peu en arrière mais je cramponne mes pieds au sol et me stabilise. Très vite, une sensation de supériorité me traverse, une impression de vouloir recommencer, encore et encore, pour toucher cette foutue boite de conserve.

« _Redresse toi un peu, tu y arriveras mieux._ »

« _Comme ça ?_ »

« _Ton dos doit être plus droit, et tes bras un peu plus tendus._ », dit-elle en mimant la position.

Je dois avoir un problème d'ossature parce que mon dos ne veut absolument pas se mettre comme je veux. Je tente de me redresser au maximum, en vain.

« _Clarke, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à bien me positionner s'il te plait ?_ »

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle place correctement mes bras et qu'elle appuie sur mon dos pour le mettre droit mais à la place, elle se colle complètement à moi. Encore une fois. Cette sensation ne m'est pas inconnue, loin de là. Les courbes de son corps suivent parfaitement les miennes, comme si nous ne faisons qu'un. Elle me positionne de la bonne façon et lève ses bras pour mettre les miens en avant, tendus.

« _Voilà, c'est exactement ça. Tu vois Lexa, ce n'est pas si compliqué après tout._ »

Je peux sentir son souffle si près de mon oreille. Mon corps se couvre de frissons je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. La savoir si proche de moi ne me laisse pas indifférente.

« _Souffle doucement et vise la cible. Inspire et expire._ »

Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache à quel point je ne suis absolument plus intéressée par la cible. Clarke se rapproche encore plus pour repositionner l'arme. Elle colle sa poitrine contre mon dos, et m'entoure de ses bras pour venir toucher l'arme de ses deux mains, et mettre mes doigts à la bonne place sur le pistolet. Son corps est chaud et l'odeur qui émane d'elle est délicieuse. Mes pensées divergent dangereusement et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de l'embrasser. À ce stade-là, je ne peux pas démentir mon attraction envers elle je pense que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Malgré cela, je tente de rester maitre de moi et de ne rien montrer enfin j'essaye.

« _Lexa ?_ », son corps reste collé au mien.

« _Mmh … ?_ », je n'ose pas la regarder toujours les bras levés, l'arme en main.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ »

« _Non, non, tout va bien !_ » dis-je assez précipitamment.

« _Tu es sûr ? Tu es toute rouge !_ »

« _Oui oui je suis sûre ! J'ai juste un peu chaud c'est tout !_ »

« _Si tu le dis._ »

Dans un mouvement, Clarke se rapproche encore plus de moi et cette fois-ci, nos deux corps s'emboitent parfaitement. Mon cœur s'accélère et est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine.

« _Voilà la position exacte dans laquelle tu dois te mettre._ »

Je me demande si elle ne le fait pas exprès. Pourquoi reste-t-elle si proche de moi si ce n'est pas le cas. Des millions de choses me passent par la tête et je ne sais plus quoi penser. La cible devant moi me parait bien lointaine et hors de portée. La respiration de Clarke est lente et reposée. Je sens son vente et sa poitrine se gonfler au fur et à mesure de ses souffles quelle sensation exquise. Je me surprends à fermer les yeux pour en profiter pleinement. Comment puis-je sentir quelque chose de la sorte pour quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer. On dit que les émotions sont décuplées dans les situations difficiles, dans les lieux confinés ou encore quand une personne est attirée par une autre. Et je crois que je peux me retrouver dans les trois.

« _Relax ! Tu es toute tendue là !_ »

Je tourne ma tête vers elle. Mon visage se trouve à quelques centimètres seulement du sien et la tentation est grande. Tellement grande que j'ai du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Mon regard descend automatiquement vers ses lèvres. Sa tâche de rousseur au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure la rend terriblement sexy. Nous sommes toujours dans la même position, seulement cette fois-ci, nos deux visages se font faces. Aucune de nous deux ne dit un mot, et cela pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens, et je peux sentir Clarke mettre sa main sur ma hanche pour me tourner vers elle. Dorénavant, nous nous faisons face. Je sens que je vais craquer d'un moment à l'autre, la tentation est beaucoup trop grande. Clarke me pousse encore plus vers elle pour finalement, ne laisser plus aucun espace entre nous deux. Aucune parole n'a besoin d'être prononcée, ce genre d'acte parle de lui-même. Elle me regarde comme pour me demander l'autorisation et je donne un faible signe de tête. Elle lève son bras et sa main vient se poser derrière ma nuque. Nos lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement. Je ferme les yeux et attends ce fameux moment où, enfin, nos lèvres vont se toucher. Elle est si près que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'accélérer le mouvement pour faire disparaitre ma frustration grandissante.

Mais au moment où nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres, une détonation se fait entendre. Cette dernière souffle tout sur son passage et nous propulse à quelques mètres. Mon corps heurte le sol violemment et un mal de dos m'électrise. J'ai du mal à respirer, mes poumons ne veulent plus avaler d'air. Mes oreilles sifflent dans un bruit tellement aigu que je n'entends plus rien. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, un nuage de fumée recouvre la totalité de l'endroit. Je cherche Clarke des yeux mais je ne la vois pas. Je panique et me relève en vitesse, malgré la douleur. Ma jambe a aussi pris un gros coup, je peux voir à travers mon pantalon une grosse tâche rouge, qui s'agrandie de seconde en seconde. Mes yeux partent dans toutes les directions, je ne sais pas où regarder, tout me parait identique.

« _CLARKE !_ », je crie pour qu'elle m'entende, « _CLARKE OÙ ES-TU ?!_ »

Au loin, j'aperçois une silhouette et cours à sa rencontre. Plus je m'approche et plus je peux distinguer que ce n'est pas Clarke. Je m'empresse de changer de direction mais la personne se rapproche rapidement de moi avant de me saisir le bras.

« _Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?!_ »

Je visualise la personne. C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs, environ le même âge que moi. Elle a des tâches de poussière partout sur elle donc il est difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Où est mon amie ?!_ »

Elle me pince si fort le bras que je m'écroule à terre. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi. D'autres personnes m'encerclent et me regardent, sans dire un mot. Je sens tout d'un coup un coup derrière ma tête et je m'effondre, inconsciente.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews! ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

 **Et merci aussi aux personnes qui follow ma story!**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :D**

* * *

Je me réveille, avec un mal de crâne désagréable. Je plisse les yeux et fronce mon front pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur mais sans grand résultat. Quand je tente de lever mes bras pour me masser les tempes, je constate qu'ils sont attachés. Je suis ligotée sur une chaise, au milieu d'une pièce vide, humide et très glauque. Les murs sont faits de pierres grises et des gouttes d'eau coulent le long des parois. Il fait sombre, très peu de lumière passe entre les petites fenêtres ou plutôt petites ouvertures. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ma tête pourrait passer à travers. Mes vêtements sont à moitié déchirés et je suis couverte de poussière. L'explosion me revient tout d'un coup en mémoire et je regarde, paniquée, autour de moi pour chercher Clarke.

« _Clarke ? CLARKE ?_ », j'hurle son prénom de plus en plus fort.

Malheureusement, je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Seul le bruit de l'eau tombant sur le sol parvient à mes oreilles. Je scanne la pièce des yeux il n'y a absolument rien. Je suis seule, assise et attachée, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé : comment sommes-nous passé d'un simple cours de tir, à une explosion, puis à des personnes qui apparaissent de nulle part et qui m'enlèvent. Je n'ai pas la réponse mais là, dans l'immédiat, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste savoir si Clarke va bien.

« _Il y a quelqu'un ?! S'il vous plait !_ »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. J'essaie de faire des petits sauts avec la chaise pour me retourner et faire face à une porte en bois, fermée bien évidemment. Je tire sur les liens qui entourent mes poignées mais ils sont bien trop serrés pour que je puisse les défaire. Mes jambes sont elles aussi bien attachées et tout ce que je peux bouger est ma tête. Clarke n'est peut-être même pas là mais j'ai besoin de le savoir.

« _Où est Clarke ?! S'il vous plait, dites-moi où elle est !_ »

Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Je n'en suis même pas sûre. Je ferme les yeux et baisse la tête, dépitée. Mon corps me fait mal, je peux voir la blessure que j'ai sur la jambe et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Le sang n'est même pas complétement sec, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps. Tout d'un coup, des bruits de clef dans une serrure captive mon attention. Je reste fixer la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Un homme grand et musclé entre dans la pièce les cheveux bruns et courts, habillé d'un simple jean et d'une chemise noire. Il s'approche de moi, met ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise et chuchote dans mon oreille.

« _Voyons voir qui tu es maintenant que tu es vraiment réveillée._ »

Son poing arrive très vite dans mes côtes. Sa force est telle que mon corps bascule en arrière et je me retrouve sur le dos de la chaise, par terre. Encore une fois, mon souffle est coupé et il m'est très difficile de respirer. Malgré la douleur, je bouge mes mains de haut en bas pour desserrer les cordes mais sans grand succès. Je vois l'homme marcher vers moi.

« _Non, arrêtez ! Je n'ai rien fait !_ »

Il relève la chaise d'un seul coup, comme si mon corps n'est fait que de plumes. Ce n'est même pas de la rage qu'il a sur le visage, mais de l'amusement. Cet homme s'amuse. Ma tête tourne violemment à droite, puis à gauche au rythme de ses poings. Je sens le sang qui coule de mon nez, mais également de ma bouche. S'il continue, il va me tuer.

« _ALLER ! Montre-moi qui tu es vraiment ! Ne sois pas timide jeune fille._ »

Je l'entends rire. Qui je suis ? Comment ça qui je suis ? Mais merde, laisse-moi tranquille je ne suis personne ! Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe. L'homme arrête tout d'un coup et s'éloigne pour sortir de la pièce. J'ai tellement de sang dans la bouche que je suis obligée de cracher pour m'en débarrasser. La moindre partie de mon corps me fait souffrir. Mes yeux gonflent et mon visage enfle. Ma tête tourne et je sens que je vais m'évanouir. Des pas se font entendre et je relève les yeux. Ma vision est un peu floue mais je reconnais la femme que j'ai vue après l'explosion. Elle et l'homme sont debout devant moi.

« _Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais je veux savoir._ »

Je vois l'homme hocher la tête puis se tourner vers moi.

« _Non s'il vous plait_ », dis-je dans un soupir, « _je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais je n'ai rien fait._ »

« _Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu as fait ma pauvre, mais la chose que tu es._ »

La brune reste me fixer comme pour décerné quelque chose. Qu'essaient-ils de trouver ? Ce que je suis ? Par pitié, ne me dites-pas qu'ils croient que je suis l'une des leurs ? Non ce n'est pas possible.

« _Mais je ne suis RIEN !_ », je crie.

« _Ça, c'est à nous d'en décider. Kyle, à toi de jouer._ »

Elle lui fait signe et l'homme revient de nouveau vers moi mais cette fois-ci, avec un couteau en main. La femme part et ferme la porte derrière elle. Je suis donc seule avec Kyle et j'ai peur de ce qui m'attend.

« _Non, stop stop stop, je suis humaine, je ne suis rien d'autre !_ »

Il trace mon bras avec la lame de l'objet tranchant. Mes poils se hérissent à ce contact et mes muscles se bloquent. Il appuie de plus en plus et ouvre ma peau dans un trait droit et net. Je crie de douleur et gigote dans tous les sens en lui priant d'arrêter.

« _Je continuerai le temps qu'il faudra. Aller, montre-moi ton vrai visage._ »

« _MAIS JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !_ »

Son poing retrouve son chemin vers mon visage et des éclaboussures de sang recouvrent le sol. Je suis à moitié sonnée. Je n'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête. J'ai mal. Kyle pose le couteau sur ma joue, pour la cisailler elle aussi. Des larmes commencent à se former et sont prêtes à couler.

« _Laisse sortir ta colère ! Fais-le et tout sera fini._ »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Je ne peux rien lui offrir, je suis bien trop mal au point. Je n'ai pas une once de colère en moi, je veux juste que tout s'arrête. Que je me réveille de ce cauchemar et que je retrouve Clarke, dormant à côté de moi.

« _Si tu ne le fais pas, ça va durer longtemps, très longtemps. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'assurer que tu sois réveillée durant tout ce temps._ »

Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je n'arrive plus à regarder cet homme et je garde la tête baissée. Plus un mot ne peut sortir et mes articulations ne veulent plus bouger.

« _Oh, j'avais oublié ce petit jouet dans ma poche._ », dit-il en mettant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour y prendre quelque chose, « _ça devrait te faire parler._ »

Je vois apparaitre un briquet. Cet homme est sans limite et je sens qu'il est dans son élément, comme s'il avait fait ce genre de chose des milliers de fois. Clic, il allume le briquet et une flamme y surgit. Il met cette dernière pile devant mes yeux de façon à ce que je louche presque dessus. J'ai un mouvement de recul mais cela l'encourage encore plus. Il empoigne l'une de mes mains et passe le feu dessous. Plus la flamme devient proche, plus je sens ma peau chauffer et rougir. Je hurle de toutes mes forces et tente par tous les moyens de me dégager. Je bascule de ma chaise et me retrouve par terre je bouge, encore et encore. Je sens les liens se desserrer, enfin. Sauf que Kyle n'est pas attaché lui et n'a donc aucune difficulté à me saisir de nouveau. Il reprend le couteau mais non pas pour me faire du mal, mais pour couper les cordes qui me maintiennent. Après m'avoir détachée, il me soulève d'un coup et mes pieds ne touchent même plus le sol.

« _S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas vous prouver que je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je vous le jure, par pitié !_ _Comment voulez-vous que je fasse cela !_ »

Je suis pétrifiée. Son visage est si près du mien.

« _Ma p'tite, tout le monde a le même refrain. Vous êtes tous pareils à pleurer sur votre sort et à couiner sur le fait que vous êtes de simples humains. Je connais la chanson alors arrête ton petit manège._ »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il projette mon corps vers le fond de la pièce. J'atteints le sol et glisse sur un ou deux mètres. Je n'arrive plus à sentir la douleur tellement mon corps est marqué. Kyle vient vers moi et son pied rencontre mon ventre dans un claquement sourd. Je me crispe et me met en position de fœtus, les jambes relevées sur mon ventre et mes bras recouvrant mon visage. Il appuie son talon sur ma jambe blessée et ma main vient aussitôt à sa rencontre. Je tente de pousser sa jambe mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Il appuie encore et encore et je sens la plaie se rouvrir. Les larmes coulent finalement et je reste là, allongée, en attendant qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire, je veux juste que tout soit terminé.

Il se penche et s'assoit à mes côtés. Il ne dit plus rien et semble attendre. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

« _Dis-moi cette … Clarke ? Tu tiens vraiment à elle ?_ »

À l'entente de ce prénom, je relève aussitôt la tête.

« _Si vous l'avez touchée, je vous jure …_ », je serre les dents.

« _Tu disais ? Vas-y, continue ce que tu as à dire._ »

Je me tais.

« _Ben alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? Non ? Bon._ », il se met debout et joue avec le briquet, « _peut-être que je devrais aller rendre visite à ta copine alors._ »

Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. Il se moque de moi, il a très bien vu que je tiens à Clarke donc il s'en sert pour me mettre en colère. Je ne bouge pas et reste repliée sur moi-même.

« _Elle sera sûrement plus coopérante à me montrer ce qu'elle est vraiment, elle. Je reviendrais plus tard pour toi, attends-moi ici. Oui je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller bien loin._ »

Un horrible rire sort de sa bouche. Un vrai psychopathe. Il essaie juste de me faire réagir, rien de plus. Clarke n'est pas vraiment là, elle a réussi à se mettre en sécurité après l'explosion.

« _J'espère que tu as pu lui faire tes adieux tout à l'heure parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourras le faire maintenant._ »

Il se dirige doucement vers la porte et approche sa main de la poignée. Je rassemble toutes les dernières forces que j'ai en moi et fonce sur lui. Je lui rentre dedans par derrière et l'encercle de mes bras pour le pousser contre la porte. Je lui donne de multiples coups de pieds et le frappe avec mes poings. Mais kyle arrive plutôt facilement à se défendre et sans grand effort, il me pousse et me fait tomber. Il se positionne sur moi et me bloque les bras.

« _Tu es vraiment bête hein._ »

Il garde une de mes mains et me traine sur le sol jusqu'au mur. Là, il ressort son briquet et brûle mon poignée. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de son emprise.

« _Mais putain arrête !_ »

Clic, la flamme s'évapore. Il relâche ma main et je me traine vers la porte. Bizarrement, il ne me retient pas et me laisse y aller. Quand je saisis enfin la poignée, je constate qu'elle est fermée à clé.

« _C'est ça que tu cherches sûrement ?_ »

Je me tourne vers lui et vois une petite clé dans sa main.

« _Viens la chercher._ »

Je suis beaucoup trop faible physiquement, mais aussi mentalement pour faire quoique ce soit. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, mes yeux doivent être tout bleus et ma jambe n'arrête pas de saigner. Sans oublier mon dos qui ne veut plus soutenir. Je ne compte plus les divers hématomes et coupures que j'ai sur le corps. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour encore respirer. Kyle reprend sa marche vers moi et se met à genoux devant moi.

« _Tu es bien plus coriace que les autres, je dois bien te l'accorder._ »

Une douleur vive et intense traverse mon épaule. Je n'avais jamais connu une douleur aussi importante. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, ma bouche s'entrouvre mais aucun son n'y sort. Je tourne la tête vers mon épaule pour regarde l'origine de cette douleur : la lame de son couteau y est complètement plantée. Je m'écroule et mon corps tremble violemment.

Je veux juste mourir. Mourir pour tout oublier, pour enfin me débarrasser de cette vie. Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai pensé tellement de fois que la mort était la seule façon de vivre en paix. Laisser ce monde infesté aux créatures pour trouver un autre monde habitable et où j'aurais pu retrouver ma mère et mon frère. Mais je n'ai jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Tout ce que je peux sentir est mon sang chaud qui coule sur le sol. Je suis prête à m'évanouir, mon esprit s'envole doucement. Je veux juste dormir pour ne plus me réveiller je suis trop fatiguée. Kyle est toujours devant moi, la main sur le manche du couteau. Il a toujours ce sourire sur son visage, comme s'il savait que sa réponse allait enfin arriver.

« _Garde les yeux ouverts, je veux le voir._ »

Il attend quelque chose de bien précis. Mais je n'ai rien à lui donner, rien à lui faire voir. Il est bien trop difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Je ferme donc ces derniers mais je sens des doigts rouvrirent mes paupières de force.

« _J'ai dit, ne ferme pas les yeux !_ »

Encore une fois, je ne sais pas à quoi il s'attend mais il perd clairement son temps. Je ne suis pas un monstre, et je n'ai rien à prouver. Je fixe le plafond et j'attends.

« _Merde, pourquoi il ne se passe rien …_ »

Je sens la lame du couteau s'enfoncer encore plus dans mon épaule. Mon corps réagit de lui-même et se met de nouveau à trembler. Mon corps a mal, mais je ne le ressens pas. C'est une étrange sensation.

« _Putain._ »

Juste quand Kyle s'empare de nouveau de son briquet, la porte s'ouvre dans un bouquant pas possible. La jeune femme brune apparait tout d'un coup, un air de panique sur son visage.

« _Kyle, stop ! Arrête tout de suite ! Elle n'est pas l'un des leurs ! Stop !_ »

Il se lève dans un mouvement très rapide et s'éloigne de moi pour se coller au mur à l'opposé.

« _Non, viens là, aide moi à la relever !_ »

Il s'exécute aussitôt et deux pairs de mains viennent me saisir, doucement. La femme fronce les sourcils en voyant dans quel état je suis et fusille Kyle du regard.

« _Tu rigoles ? Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ?! Je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement parce que je n'étais pas vraiment sûre !_ »

« _Mais comment voulais-tu que je fasse hein ! Elle est plus forte qu'on ne pouvait le penser ! Si elle était l'une d'entre eux, je n'aurais même pas réussi à le savoir si je n'avais pas fait ça !_ _Et tu sais ce qui aurait pu arriver je ne ferais plus jamais la même erreur._ »

Ils se fixent du regard, comme un duel. Mais Kyle brise cette interaction pour me porter et sortir de la pièce. Nous arrivons rapidement à des escaliers qui mènent à une grande pièce de vie, avec des fauteuils, un canapé, une télé, et tout autre objet qu'on trouve dans un salon. Ma vision est trouble mais je distingue tout de même d'autres personnes. Ces dernières jettent toutes un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il se passe pour détourner ensuite les yeux.

« _OH MON DIEU ! LEXA !_ »

J'entends quelqu'un courir et venir me prendre le visage. Clarke est là, devant moi. Je peux distinguer pleins de petites coupures sur son front et ses joues, sûrement dû au gravier projeté lors de l'explosion. Un air inquiet est figé sur son visage, elle est désemparée.

« _Lexa, tu m'entends ? Lexa, s'il te plait, réponds-moi._ »

Elle tapote mes joues pour me faire réagir. Mais je ne peux plus bouger une seule partie de mon corps. Seuls mes yeux ouverts peuvent lui montrer que je suis toujours vivante.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! Putain mais je vous avais dit qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'humaine !_ »

Clarke est furieuse. Elle serre les poings et fronce les sourcils.

« _Désolé Clarke mais je devais vraiment m'en assurer …_ »

Kyle n'arrive pas à regarder Clarke dans les yeux, comme s'il avait peur. Comme s'ils … se connaissaient ?

« _Tu rigoles là ou quoi ?! Tu as failli la tuer !_ »

Je sens que si Kyle ne me tenait pas dans ses bras, Clarke l'aurait déjà réduit en cendre. Elle se tourne vers la brune et se rapproche si proche qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages.

« _Octavia, je te jure que si vous touchez encore à elle, je ne serais pas aussi gentille la prochaine fois._ »

« _Tu dois essayer de comprendre Clarke. Tout le monde doit y passer. C'est comme ça depuis que tu es partie. C'est la seule façon de dissocier un humain à ces monstres._ »

Octavia, au contraire de Kyle, ne montre pas une seule fois qu'elle a peur. Elle est très confiante et reste sur ses positions. Elle se permet de croiser ses bras et de reculer.

« _Je suis désolée mais tu ne fais plus la loi ici. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir retrouvée mais tu dois t'y faire à notre façon maintenant ce n'est plus comme avant._ »

« _Peut-être, mais tu m'avais pourtant promis de ne pas lui faire de mal._ »

« _Comme voulais-tu que je fasse hein ? Te dire que j'allais lui faire mal et que tu aurais accepté sans rechigner ? Je n'avais pas le choix ! Plusieurs fois, nous avons dû aller jusque-là pour enfin savoir que c'était un monstre !_ »

« _Je t'avais promis qu'elle n'en était pas un. Et tu sais que je ne fais pas de promesse facilement._ »

« _Je suis désolée Clarke._ »

« _C'est bien trop facile de s'excuser après._ »

Clarke tourne les talons et revient vers moi. Elle reprend mon visage dans ses mains et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« _Tout ira bien Lexa, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je suis vraiment désolée…_ »

La fin de sa phrase s'est terminée dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible. Elle fait signe à Kyle de monter à l'étage et nous entrons dans une chambre. Kyle me dépose sur le lit et la douleur est de retour. Quand mon dos touche le matelas, je sers les dents et ravale un sanglot. Je commence à tout ressentir et je regrette instantanément les secondes d'avant où je n'arrivais plus à savoir si mon corps était vivant.

« _Dégage maintenant !_ », Clarke hausse la voix.

« _Laisse-moi t'aider, c'est moi qui ai fait ça._ »

« _Barre-toi de la chambre, TOUT DE SUITE !_ »

Clarke pousse Kyle jusqu'à la porte et la ferme en la claquant. Elle reste quelques secondes tournée vers elle, la tête baissée. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et se rapproche du lit.

« _Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait …_ »

Ses mains tremblent et n'osent pas me toucher. Le couteau est toujours planté dans mon épaule. J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose car s'il était enlevé, je me viderai de mon sang sur les beaux draps propres du lit.

« _Ça va aller Lexa …_ »


	11. Chapitre 10

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude parce que je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant deux semaines (VACANCES!)**

 **Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ... Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :) MERCI encore pour vos reviews et follow!**

* * *

« _Va-t'en._ »

Je ne la regarde pas. Mon regard est tourné vers la fenêtre à ma gauche. Dehors, la pluie tombe et frappe les vitres dans un bruit très agréable. Je suis installée dans le lit, sous les couvertures, couverte de bandages et je souffre en silence. Une douleur physique mais aussi psychologique. Une douleur qui ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller, une douleur qui m'épuise moralement.

« _Lexa s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer._ »

J'ai mal partout, mon corps est abimé sur chaque parcelle et j'ai d'atroces courbatures qui m'électrisent à chaque mouvement. Je veux juste m'en aller, partir loin de ces gens qui m'ont fait du mal. Retrouver ma solitude, ma vie d'errance, quand personne n'était là pour me faire souffrir, quand j'étais seule maitre de mon destin. Mais surtout, quand personne n'était là pour contrôler mes sentiments.

« _Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller._ »

Clarke est debout à côté du lit. Elle me fixe, un air triste sur son visage. Elle joue avec ses mains, elle ne sait pas quoi dire.

« _Lexa …_ »

Ma tête se tourne vers elle. Je suis en colère et ça se voit. Quand je la vois, un sentiment de haine me traverse l'esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tout ça ne se serait pas passé si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

« _Pars de cette putain de chambre ! Laisse-moi tranquille !_ »

J'accompagne ma phrase par un geste de la main, pointant vers la porte. Je veux qu'elle parte et qu'elle ne revienne pas. Je ne veux plus la voir, pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Que j'ai été sotte de lui faire confiance, de la laisser rentrer dans ma vie si facilement. Certes elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais pour ce que je crois comprendre, l'ôter quelques jours après. Elle a laissé ces gens me torturer sans rien faire, elle n'a même pas essayé de les arrêter.

« _DEGAGE !_ », j'hausse la voix.

Elle sursaute. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé sur ce ton. Elle semble étonnée mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle souffre elle aussi. Ou ne serait-ce encore qu'un jeu d'actrice qu'elle joue depuis le début.

Clarke me jette un dernier regard avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur la poignée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter :

« _Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir ce jour-là._ »

Elle ne tourne pas la poignée elle reste dos à moi. Elle baisse sa tête et je peux voir son corps trembler. Après quelques secondes, elle se décide finalement à sortir, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Je suis enfin seule, dans cette chambre vide et sombre. Je plonge dans les couvertures et ferme les yeux. Une unique larme coule le long de ma joue. Ils ne m'ont pas tué, mais je suis certaine que mon esprit s'est envolé.

Je pense que je suis restée allongée toute la journée. Kyle a fait des va-et-vient dans la chambre pour changer mes pansements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le laisse encore me toucher après tout ce qu'il m'a fait mais je n'ai plus la force de tenter quoique ce soit. Il semble terriblement désolé et me le fait savoir à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Entre les « _Je suis désolé_ », « _Je n'avais pas le choix_ » ou encore « _Je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal_ », je suis rodée. Mais je ne ferais plus jamais la même erreur de croire en l'amitié de quelqu'un. Plus jamais.

C'est tellement stupide mais j'ai l'impression que Clarke … m'a brisé le cœur. Oui, carrément. Je ressens presque la même douleur que lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère et mon frère. Elle est rentrée dans ma vie à un moment de détresse, un moment où je voulais juste tout arrêter et laisser les créatures m'emporter. Elle a été d'une aide indescriptible, une lueur d'espoir dont j'avais terriblement besoin. Alors quand ce joyau qui illuminait ta vie s'éteint, il ne reste plus que du noir. Je n'ai aucune idée des raisons pour lesquelles Clarke a fait ça, mais je n'ai même pas envie de les entendre.

Je tente de dormir un peu mais à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire attaquer une nouvelle fois mais là, je n'en ressortirais pas vivante. Je reste donc assise dans le lit, à fixer le mur devant moi. Je ne veux pas rester dans cet endroit, pas avec des gens comme eux. Je décide d'essayer de me lever et sors mes pieds dans sous les draps. Mon corps est très sensible et me fait mal. Je touche le sol et un petit gémissement de douleur sort de ma bouche. Je fais une grimace avant de tenter de me mettre debout. Mes vêtements ont été déposés au bout du lit, nettoyés. Je les enfile en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible même si c'est difficile avec une épaule aussi douloureuse. Je me dirige vers la porte, pensant déjà qu'elle serait verrouillée mais non, elle ne l'était même pas. Bizarre. Je regarde à droite et à gauche dans le couloir pour y détecter toute présence mais il était vide. Je tente de me souvenir par où nous étions passé lorsque Kyle m'avait emmené dans cette chambre. Je prends le couloir par la gauche et je me fais la plus discrète possible tout en faisant attention à tous les bruits autour de moi. J'arrive au niveau des escaliers et entends du brouhaha venant d'en bas. Mais comment vais-je réussir à sortir sans qu'ils me voient. Je descends, marche par marche en allant très doucement pour ne pas faire craquer l'escalier. Arrivée en bas, je tente de voir si quelqu'un est là. De ce que je peux voir, les personnes sont installées sur les canapés et fauteuils, à jouer aux cartes. Très bien, elles sont occupées et j'imagine, concentrées de ce qu'elles font. Un petit coup d'œil de l'autre côté me permet de voir que d'autres personnes sont dans une cuisine, à préparer à manger. La bonne odeur arrive à mes narines et mes papilles ne peuvent s'empêcher de réagir. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour manger une dernière fois les plats de ma mère. Je reconnais Kyle dans la cuisine. Ce dernier a un torchon autour du cou et semble très concentré dans ce qu'il fait, c'est-à-dire couper les légumes. J'en profite pour regarder une nouvelle fois vers le salon pour confirmer que personne ne pouvait me voir et m'avance vers la porte d'entrée, située en face de moi. Je ne cours pas, je marche à allure modérée pour ne pas me faire repérer. Mon cœur bat à toute allure et une fois la poignée en main, j'ouvre la porte, sors, et la referme tout doucement. J'ai réussi, je suis dehors ! Je pensais que ça serait plus compliqué. Je me retrouve sur un porche mais je ne reconnais pas du tout l'endroit. Je m'avance et descends quelques marches puis je me retrouve sur l'herbe. La pluie tombe sur moi et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. L'eau dégouline sur mes bras et sur mon visage et le vent me rafraichie. C'est comme si la pluie lave mon corps de toutes ces imperfections, de toutes ces blessures qui me font reculer. Je reprends mes esprits et réfléchie vers où je dois aller. Je décide de quitter avant tout le jardin et arrive sur une route déserte. Je ne reconnais absolument rien et je ne sais même pas ce que je suis supposée faire maintenant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard un arrière et de penser à Clarke.

« _Alors comme ça on se promène toute seule ?_ »

Je sursaute et me retourne rapidement. Octavia se trouve devant moi, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Je peux voir qu'elle me scanne de haut en bas et se rapproche.

« _Tu sais que tu n'iras pas bien loin dans cet état-là n'est-ce pas ?_ », elle sourit.

Je reste la regarder. Comment ose-t-elle plaisanter à ce propos. Je lui lance un regard plein de reproches et lui passe devant pour partir. Je l'entends me suivre et j'accélère. Elle fait de même et ça m'énerve je me retourne tout du coup.

« _Tu vas me suivre longtemps comme ça ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire. Un simple « Oui » ? Je ne la connais pas, mais de ce que j'ai vu, elle est la chef du groupe. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle irait perdre du temps avec quelqu'un comme moi, sachant que maintenant, elle sait que je ne suis qu'humaine.

« _Je ne peux pas te laisser dehors toute seule, pas dans ton état._ »

Je reste consternée devant ses propos. Elle a ordonné à Kyle de me battre et me laisser morte sur le sol de leur cave et maintenant elle s'inquiète de ma sécurité. Ah ah ah ah… Oui, je ris intérieurement.

« _Je crois que j'ai bien gagné le droit de faire ce que je veux après ce que vous m'avez fait. Et ce que je veux, là, maintenant, c'est de partir loin de vous._ »

Elle me retient par le bras mais je le retire immédiatement.

« _Ne me touche pas._ », lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir, « _Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher._ »

Je m'essuie instinctivement le bras, comme si Octavia avait laissé une marque. Je tourne les talons et je m'en vais. Cette fois-ci, elle ne me suit pas et me laisse tranquille.

« _Tu ne sais même pas où tu es ! Tu ne peux quand même pas partir vers l'inconnu !_ »

Je m'en fiche. Je préfère être seule qu'avec eux. Je veux m'enfuir le plus loin possible pour que jamais je ne croise leur chemin encore une fois. Je continue donc mon chemin.

« _Lexa ! Laisse-moi au moins avoir une chance de tout t'expliquer ! Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je te laisserai partir !_ »

Je m'arrête net. Mon corps veut s'en aller loin d'ici mais mon esprit a toujours été curieux et veut savoir les explications derrière toute cette histoire. Au fond de moi, je repense encore à Clarke et j'ai besoin de savoir les raisons de son comportement. Je me retourne et fait face à Octavia. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et c'est elle qui me rejoint. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle m'invite à la suivre.

« _Qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un piège ?_ », je demande.

Octavia soupire.

« _Écoute, je te laisse le choix. Soit tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, soit je te laisse partir tout de suite et tu ne seras jamais le pourquoi du comment. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me fasses confiance juste écoute ce que j'ai à te dire._ »

Je ne suis pas à 100% certaine que c'est la bonne chose à faire mais mon instinct me dit de l'écouter. Je la suis donc et nous partons sur un chemin verdoyant. Au début, il n'y a aucune parole nous marchons côte à côte, silencieusement. Je surveille les horizons parce que le danger peut y roder.

« _Bon, l'histoire peut être longue, donc j'espère que tu as du tout devant toi !_ »

Oh mon Dieu … Elle a le même humour que Clarke, j'hallucine. Je roule mes yeux et lui fais comprendre que je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire. Elle continue :

« _Ça remonte à avant toute cette merde. Depuis toute petite, la rue est ma seule maison. Je traine de ville en ville, en n'ayant aucun autre but que celui de me construire une vie. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et j'ai réussi à m'échapper du système qui s'occupe des enfants orphelins. Je n'ai donc jamais eu de familles d'accueils, ni de parents adoptifs. Je savais que je n'étais pas faite pour la vie en famille, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi la rue._ »

Nous continuons de marcher droit devant nous. Arrivées dans une forêt, nous nous asseyons sur un banc, situé à côté d'une petite rivière. Nous gardons une certaine distance entre nous deux.

« _J'ai rencontré Clarke un soir d'hiver. C'était la veille de Noël. Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle, allongée à même le sol, complètement gelée. Il avait neigé ce soir-là et je peux t'assurer que son état était bien pire que le tient, sans vouloir t'offenser._ »

Elle me fait signe de la main, comme pour s'excuser de ses propos. Je lui demande de continuer.

« _Sa peau était toute bleue et elle était couverte de sang. J'avais beau la secouer et lui taper le visage pour qu'elle se réveille, je n'avais aucune réponse de sa part. J'avais donc décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un mourir comme ça. Je n'avais que 17 ans à cette époque et je ne savais pas quoi faire. L'hôpital fut la décision la plus logique pour moi._ »

Octavia arrache un brin d'herbe par terre et se met à jouer avec.

« _C'est là-bas que j'ai appris ce qu'ils lui avaient fait : elle avait des traces de coups partout sur son corps, des hématomes la recouvraient et des traces de griffures dans son dos. Les médecins ont réussi à la réchauffer mais ils ont dû la mettre quelques jours dans le coma, ainsi que sous respirateurs artificiels pour la sauver. Mais ce n'était pas tout quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus. Elle avait des trous d'impact à plusieurs endroits : son bras gauche, son pied et même à côté dans sa poitrine, à côté de son cœur. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle a fait pour survivre._ »

Je suis horrifiée. Clarke ne m'avait jamais dit tout ça. J'écoute attentivement la suite.

« _Je me suis fait passer pour sa meilleure amie. J'ai dû parler à des policiers qui voulaient savoir ce que je savais. Ils m'ont expliqué que soit disant, Clarke avait voulu blesser le père de famille avec un couteau, donc il se serait défendu et aurait tiré trois fois avec un fusil de chasse. Mais cela n'expliquait pas toutes les blessures sur son corps. Malheureusement, la police connait tellement de problèmes avec les enfants de la rue qu'elle n'a pas souhaité chercher à comprendre. Cette putain de justice a préféré croire la famille d'accueil. Clarke était donc considérée comme dangereuse et devait passer devant le tribunal pour homicide volontaire une fois remise dans ces blessures._ »

Je n'ose pas parler. Je suis choquée d'entendre tout ça.

« _Bien sûr, Clarke n'avait absolument rien fait. Sa famille ne voulait juste plus d'elle et voulait s'en débarrasser, de la pire des manières. Les parents savaient d'avance qu'ils s'en sortiraient facilement s'ils utilisaient la raison de la légitime défense. Et ils ont eu raison._ »

Elle ferme les yeux, comme pour se souvenir.

« _Nous nous sommes enfuies toutes les deux une fois qu'elle pouvait marcher de nouveau. Je ne sais pas si la police nous a cherchées mais si c'est le cas, elle n'a jamais réussi à nous trouver. Nous nous sommes cachées dans des bâtiments désaffectés en dehors de la ville pendant plusieurs jours. Depuis le jour où je l'ai trouvé, nous ne nous sommes jamais quittées. Nous sommes vraiment devenues meilleures amies et nous avons pu nous construire un bout de vie ensemble. Nous avons rencontré des gens et au fur et à mesure, nous avons formé une bande. C'est les personnes que tu as pu voir dans la maison. Nous sommes restés tous soudés et unis même après cette fameuse nuit où le monde a changé._ »

Elle prend une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle. Mon esprit a du mal à rentrer toutes ces informations.

« _Cette nuit-là, Clarke était partie faire une ballade parce qu'elle aime être seule de temps en temps, pour réfléchir. C'était la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu._ »

Octavia se tourne vers moi, très sérieuse.

« _S'il te plait, ne t'acharne pas sur elle, ce n'est pas de sa faute tout ça._ »

Je reste bouche-bée. Aucun mot n'arrive à sortir.

« _Nous avons tenté pendant des jours et des jours de la retrouver mais en vain. Nous étions persuadés qu'elle était morte. Certains d'entre nous ont même perdu la vie lors de nos multiples recherches … La situation était très compliquée à comprendre du jour au lendemain, des loups énormes sont venus assassiner toute la population et ont semé la terreur, à cela s'ajoute la perte de ma meilleure amie. Je peux te dire que je n'étais pas bien du tout._ »

« _C'est horrible._ », c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire.

« _Depuis cette nuit, je me suis fait une promesse : celle de tout faire pour retrouver Clarke. Pour moi, la seule preuve qu'elle serait morte était si j'aurais retrouvé son cadavre. Ce qui ne fut bien sûr pas le cas. Mais après des mois t des mois, je n'avais plus espoir et je pensais que peut être, elle aurait réussi à s'enfuir loin d'ici. Donc depuis ce jour, je n'ai qu'un seul but : que les humains retrouvent leur place sur Terre. J'ai entrainé mon groupe aux armes à feu, au combat et nous avons étudié ces immondes créatures._ »

« _Genre des chasseurs de vampires mais pour les créatures ?_ », je demande bêtement.

« _C'est un peu ça oui. Tu sais, les Bêtes sont exactement comme des loups garous, à l'exception qu'elles se transforment toutes les nuits et n'ont donc pas besoin de la pleine lune pour muter. Le jour, ce sont des personnes comme toi et moi. D'où la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons fait subir tant de choses …_ »

Des flashs me reviennent. Ma jambe qui saigne, mon dos qui craque, la chaleur de la lame qui entre dans mon épaule. Je masse cette dernière à cette pensée.

« _Un soir, mon groupe et moi nous sommes retrouvés devant une femme tout à fait normale, très agréable et chaleureuse. Elle nous a tous invités à manger chez elle sans hésiter. Imagine-toi, elle avait invité une dizaine de personnes ! Nous avons cru halluciner à cette proposition mais nous étions tellement heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à manger. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle se sentirait beaucoup plus en sécurité avec du monde avec elle._ »

Octavia marque une nouvelle pause. Les souvenirs semblent douloureux.

« _Kyle a toujours été quelqu'un de très curieux. Lorsque nous étions tous à table en train de manger, il s'était excusé et avait demandé à aller aux toilettes. Mais sur son chemin, il avait découvert une porte entrouverte, d'où sortait une odeur nauséabonde. Cette porte menait à un sous-sol et il n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant de descendre voir. C'était là que tout a dérapé : nous avons entendu un hurlement et la femme s'était levée immédiatement pour aller voir. Quand elle s'était rendu compte que Kyle remontait de la cave, elle s'était énervée d'un coup. Kyle était tétanisé ! Il criait : « Des corps ! Il y a des corps partout ! ». La femme voulait le faire taire mais ça ne marchait pas. Alors nous avions vu ses yeux changer de couleur, pour passer d'un vert clair à un jaune foncé. Ses traits s'étaient métamorphosés et elle était devenue en l'espace de quelques secondes une toute nouvelle chose une énorme Bête._ »

Je pose ma main devant ma bouche. Je ne connaissais rien de cette histoire et je ne savais même pas que les Bêtes étaient humaines en journée.

« _Nous nous sommes enfuis mais certains n'ont pas eu le temps. Ils sont morts car nous les avons abandonnés._ »

Elle soupire, comme pour faire disparaitre ce souvenir.

« _Lorsque les Bêtes sont en forme humaines, elles restent dans les souterrains, dans les caves, dans les endroits sombres. C'est pour cela que nous ne les voyons quasiment jamais en journée. Elles ont fait tellement de dégâts qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde dans les environs. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois que nous rencontrons de nouvelles personnes, nous sommes dans l'obligation de les mettre dans un état de colère intense en les torturant … Je suis encore une fois désolée Lexa de ce que nous t'avons fait. Mais sache que nous n'avons pas le choix si nous ne voulons plus avoir de pertes. Alors quand je vous ai vu toutes les deux, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire avant de voir que j'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie._ »

Un petit sourire triste se forme sur son visage.

« _Clarke a été un peu moins touchée que toi par l'explosion elle s'est réveillée plus rapidement. Dès son réveil, nous avons longuement discuté et elle m'a assuré que tu n'étais pas un monstre. Mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas passer outre notre règle : celle de vérifier dans tous les cas si nous ne sommes pas face à un danger. Tu aurais très bien pu lui cacher tout ce temps que tu étais une des leurs donc je devais vérifier. Mais je confirme les propos de Kyle, tu es vraiment très résistante. À chaque fois que nous avions vraiment face à un humain, il se mettait aussitôt en colère dès qu'on le frappait. Mais toi par contre, c'est comme si tu abandonnais, comme si tu attendais la fin._ »

Je tourne la tête vers la forêt, pour ne pas regarder Octavia dans les yeux.

« _Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter et pas qu'une fois._ »

« _Oui, mais tu le faisais automatiquement, comme si c'était ton corps qui parlait, pas ton cerveau._ »

Octavia marque un point. Je voulais me laisser mourir.

« _S'il te plait Lexa, ne blâme pas Clarke. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'on te faisait endurer. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi, pas à elle._ »

« _Oh ça tu peux en être sûre._ »

Je me lève et m'enfonce un peu plus dans les bois.

« _J'ai besoin de réfléchir, laisse-moi seule._ », dis-je en m'éloignant un peu plus.

Cette histoire est complètement folle. Un an et demi que tout ça a commencé, et je me rends compte seulement maintenant que je ne sais absolument rien sur le danger qui rode continuellement. J'ai toujours cherché à fuir, à aller dans des endroits où j'étais sûre que les monstres ne me trouveraient pas. J'ai préféré rester seule dès le début pour ne pas avoir à connaitre la douleur de perdre quelqu'un d'important, encore une fois. Un an et demi que je errais les rues sans but précis, en laissant la vie m'emporter et en suivant un chemin sans fin.

Mes pensées se tournent immédiatement vers Clarke. En moi, le remord prend vite place et je m'en veux terriblement de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, je suis restée sur mes positions sans lui accorder une chance de s'expliquer. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi … J'ai préféré la rejeter plutôt que d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Je me sens si bête.

Après m'être promenée un peu dans la forêt pour remettre mes idées en places, je décide de reprendre mon chemin vers la maison. Je ne frappe même pas à la porte pour rentrer je ne suis pas d'humeur polie. Je retrouve vite Octavia qui me fait un signe de tête. Elle est avec Kyle tous deux assis sur une petite table dans la cuisine. Ils ont l'air très proches ces deux-là. Je regarde autour de moi mais n'aperçoit pas Clarke je me demande bien où elle est.

« _Tu cherches Clarke j'imagine !_ », me lance une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour me trouver face à une jolie jeune femme. Toutes les personnes du groupe ont l'air d'avoir le même âge, la vingtaine. Elle me tend la main.

« _Moi c'est Raven, enchantée !_ », dit-elle avec entrain.

« Lexa. »

« _Je sais, Clarke nous a parlé pas mal de toi._ _Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivée, vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas méchants je t'assure, c'est juste qu'il y a des choses qu'on n'a pas le choix de faire._ »

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse. Elle a l'air très gentille et sincère.

« _Je sais, Octavia m'a tout expliqué... Pourrais-tu me dire où est Clarke s'il te plait ?_ »

J'ai besoin de la voir.

« _Elle est à l'étage, dans une des chambres du fond !_ »

« _Merci._ »

Je prends aussitôt le chemin des escaliers pour me diriger vers la fameuse chambre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je respire un bon coup avant de frapper. J'attends une réponse mais elle ne vient pas. J'ose ouvrir doucement la porte puis passe ma tête dans l'encadrement. Clarke est allongée sur le lit, en train de dormir.

« _Clarke ?_ »

Elle ne réagit pas. Je rentre un peu plus dans la pièce et m'approche du lit. Elle dort à poings fermés, la bouche entrouverte et ses mains posées sur son ventre. Son visage est tourné vers moi et je la regarde, attendrie. Elle parait tellement sereine lorsqu'elle dort. Ses traits sont si fins ses cheveux forment de petites ondulations qui la rendent magnifique. Clarke est vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Quand je m'aperçois que je la fixe, je rougie et détourne le regard. Je m'assoie sur le bout du lit, en m'assurant de ne pas réveiller Clarke. Je ne dis rien pendant plusieurs minutes je laisse mon esprit vagabonder.

« _Alors comme ça on regarde les gens dormir ?_ »

Je fais un bond. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les gens à me faire peur de la sorte ! Je regarde immédiatement Clarke et me relève. Aucun mot ne veut sortir et je reste debout devant elle, sans rien faire. Clarke s'assoit sur le lit et m'invite à faire pareil.

« _Prend tes aises._ »

Je m'exécute et me mets à côté d'elle. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire.

« _Écoute Clarke, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas qu …_ »

Clarke m'interrompt d'un geste de la main.

« _Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis horrifiée par ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu ailles bien._ »

Elle me prend la main et la caresse doucement. Ce contact me rassure.

« _Octavia m'a tout expliqué._ »

Clarke soupire et baisse la tête sur nos mains entrelacées.

« _Il fallait bien que tu le saches un jour. Je souhaite juste que tu ne changes pas de comportement envers moi. C'est cette partie de ma vie qui m'a forgé et qui m'a fait devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui._ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais aucune raison de changer._ »

Elle me sourit et lâche ma main. Sa chaleur me manque immédiatement. Elle se lève pour se diriger vers la porte.

« _Aller, je vais te préparer à manger. Je suis sûre que tu dois mourir de faim !_ »

Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir entièrement la porte que je ferme cette dernière. Je plaque Clarke contre elle et colle mon corps contre le sien. Je peux voir qu'elle est surprise mais je ne fais pas marche arrière. Depuis le début, Clarke a ce quelque chose qui me rend folle, qui me donne des frissons à chaque contact, qui me urge de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Je laisse mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien et je la regarde dans les yeux.

« _Ne pars pas._ »

Mes mains sont posées sur ses hanches et je la rapproche le plus près possible. Mon rythme cardiaque est très élevé et je sens tout mon corps réagir à ce rapprochement. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus incontrôlée et je peux voir que Clarke est dans le même état que moi.

« _Pourquoi je ressens ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ »

Clarke ne répond pas mais prend une mèche de mes cheveux et joue avec. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement et son souffle se mélange au mien.

« _Pourquoi ai-je tant envie de t'embrasser ?_ »

Nous nous rapprochons dangereusement. Clarke saisit mon haut pour s'agripper à moi et ne plus me lâcher.

« _J'ai tellement envie de toi._ », je chuchote.

C'était les mots de trop. Clarke met tout d'un coup sa main derrière ma nuque et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser est désespéré et je comprends tout de suite que Clarke l'attendait aussi avec impatience et envie. Nos lèvres se frôlent, se cherchent et dansent dans un mouvement somptueux. Mes mains s'accrochent à elle, comme si elles avaient peur de la lâcher. J'encadre son visage et je stoppe le baiser pour respirer. J'ouvre les yeux pour l'admirer je vois dans les siens de l'attirance, une étincelle qui sublime encore plus son être. Clarke regarde mes lèvres avec insistance puis s'exprime :

« _Si j'avais su que tu embrassais si bien, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps._ »

Un grand sourire apparait sur mon visage. Je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes mais cette fois-ci, le baiser est beaucoup plus doux. Je joue avec sa lèvre inférieure, je la mordille doucement et Clarke n'est pas indifférente. Je sens ses mains soulever mon haut et toucher mon dos. Elle le caresse de haut en bas, en faisant des gestes circulaires. Je n'hésite pas à forcer l'accès de sa bouche avec ma langue pour entrer dans un ballet incroyable et pour lui montrer que je veux aller plus loin. Mes mains viennent saisir son haut pour le lui enlever. Elle est absolument splendide. Je trace sa peau avec mon index et je peux voir ses poils se hérisser à ce contact.

Clarke me pousse un peu et me dirige vers le lit. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'inciter à m'assoir et se stoppe. Ces yeux bleus brillent à la lumière du jour et ces cheveux sont d'un blond parfait. Je reste la regarder comme si elle est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. Mon attirance envers elle est si forte que des papillons me tordent le ventre et m'excitent encore plus. Clarke se met à califourchon sur moi et nous entamons encore une fois une danse avec nos langues. Cette position me fait de l'effet et je pose mes mains sur tout sur son corps. Je veux la sentir près de moi, à chaque instant. Elle n'hésite pas à enlever mon haut, puis mon soutien-gorge et en profite pour retirer aussi le sien. Le contact de ma poitrine contre la sienne me rend folle. Je prends un de ses seins de ma main et le masse délicatement je sens Clarke gémir et cela m'incite à continuer. Ma bouche vient rapidement prendre son téton tandis que mes bras viennent encercler Clarke pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je suis maintenant sur elle et je continue de lécher le bout de ses seins. Son ventre se contracte à chaque caresse et je la vois se cambrer d'excitation. Je décide de la titiller un peu et commence à jouer avec les boutons de son jean. Je les ouvre un par un, dans un lenteur très désagréable.

« _Lexa, s'il te plait…_ »

Je me rapproche de son oreille et lui chuchote :

« _Alors comme ça on est moins joueuse maintenant ?_ »

Ma langue vient attraper son lobe et je le mordille en le pinçant avec mes dents. Mes mains continuent d'ouvrir son pantalon jusque la fermeture éclair. Je finis d'ouvrir cette dernière et passe aussitôt ma main.

« _Je vois que nous sommes toutes les deux dans le même état._ »

Clarke est trempée. Le fait de savoir qu'elle est si excitée me fait perdre la tête et je commence à caresser son clitoris en faisant des petits ronds. Elle se cambre une nouvelle fois et m'attrape le visage pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ma main continue de bouger tandis que l'autre tente de descendre son pantalon, puis sa culotte. La voilà totalement nue devant moi elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle a les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte et ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus forts. Je prends la décision d'insérer un doigt et d'attendre sa réaction. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre et cri de plaisir me parvient aux oreilles. J'entre un deuxième et commence des va-et-vient, au début tout doucement puis à un rythme plus soutenue. Clarke m'attrape le dos et plante ses ongles dedans, ce qui m'incite à aller encore plus vite. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou et le lui suce, pour y laisser une marque bleutée. Je le lèche, puis descends jusqu'à son menton où j'y dépose un baiser, pour ensuite aller jusque sa poitrine et jusque son nombril. Là, je retire mes doigts et pose rapidement ma bouche sur son sexe. Clarke m'agrippe les cheveux et j'encercle ses cuisses avec mes bras. Ma langue vient trouver sa chair et je la lèche de haut en bas, essayant de lui donner le maximum de plaisir. Je prends son clitoris du bout des lèvres.

« _Oh put …_ »

Clarke sert ses cuisses contre ma tête et pose une main sur son front, comme si elle n'en pouvait plus. Je la sens si près de l'orgasme que cela me pousse à aller plus vite. Mes doigts reprennent la direction de son vagin tandis que ma langue continue de jouer avec son muscle.

« _Oh mon Dieu !_ »

Clarke se contracte, elle gémit si fort que je suis sûre que tout le monde l'aurait entendu si nous n'étions pas dans la chambre du fond. Elle se cambre une énième fois et me tire les cheveux.

« _LEXA !_ »

Son orgasme est pour mon oreille une mélodie si unique qu'un sourire se forme automatiquement sur mes lèvres. Je saisis sa main pour entrelacer nos doigts et je pose ma tête sur sa cuisse. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme rapide et sa respiration est saccadée.

« _Putain._ »

Je dépose un baiser sur sa peau et remonte jusqu'à son visage. Là, elle me regarde et encadre mon visage puis m'embrasse doucement.

« _Tu es tellement magnifique Lexa._ »

Elle prend une mèche de mes cheveux et la met derrière mon oreille. Elle continue de me fixer avec émerveillement. Nos regards s'unissent pour ne plus se séparer. Nous savons chacune très bien ce que l'autre ressens et c'est un sentiment indescriptible. Ses mains viennent rapidement enlever mon pantalon. Elle se permet de faire attendre en frôlant mon sexe et je me contracte. Je la déteste pour ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Son index vient titiller mon clitoris et je me perds dans cette sensation exquise. La bouche de Clarke vient chercher la mienne et elle prend ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Je gémis de bonheur et me colle contre elle, unissant nos poitrines. Des frissons parcourent mon corps tout entier et Clarke se lève tout d'un coup pour se mettre sur moi. Son genou vient se coller contre mon sexe et elle frotte ce dernier. Je commence à soulever mes hanches pour me rapprocher encore plus et je finis par faire un mouvement de haut en bas pour atténuer ma sensation d'impuissance.

« _Tu ne peux pas me faire ça._ »

À peine perceptible, cette phrase insiste Clarke a enfin trouver son chemin vers mon sexe. Elle met sa main dans ma culotte et me caresse lentement. Elle me fait tellement d'effet que je suis si près de l'orgasme rien qu'à son touché. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre sur moi, je la stoppe.

« _Non pas la peine, tes doigts sont assez magiques comme ça._ »

Elle sourit. Je colle mon front au sien et elle accélère ses mouvements pour me perdre encore plus dans cette sensation fabuleuse. L'orgasme me surprend tout d'un coup et Clarke vient m'embrasser aussitôt. Mes gémissements se perdent dans ce baiser formidable. Clarke s'allonge ensuite à côté de moi et je me positionne de façon à ce que ma tête se repose sur sa poitrine. Je pose ma main sur son ventre et forme des petits cercles autour de son nombril.

« _Juste parfait._ »

Nous étions toutes les deux d'accord. Et ce fut la première nuit depuis un an et demi où aucun cauchemar n'est venu rythmer mon sommeil.


	12. Nouvelles!

Alors non, malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre … Je voulais juste vous tenir au courant de pourquoi je n'ai rien publié depuis pas mal de temps ! Alors j'ai dû gérer quelques petits trucs personnels + le poll Eonline et pleins d'autres choses (dont les vacances), ce qui a fait que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ! Donc je m'excuse ! Mais je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour publier un nouveau chapitre le plus vite possible ! Merci beaucoup pour votre compréhension et prenez soin de vous ! Et bonnes vacances pour les chanceuses d'entre vous :P


	13. Chapitre 11

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Encore désolée du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez un minimum et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à vous !**

* * *

Le soleil brille à travers les rideaux. La pièce est éclairée d'une magnifique lumière vive qui la rend incroyablement claire. Les rayons viennent se poser sur moi et me réchauffe. Que c'est agréable. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois tous les petits grains de poussière virevolter autour de la chambre. Le chant des oiseaux marque le début d'une belle journée ensoleillée. Un sourire vient se poser sur mon visage quand je sens un corps chaud se coller contre moi. Clarke m'enroule de ses bras et plonge sa tête dans mon cou où elle y dépose un baiser.

« _Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle quand tu dors ?_ », me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je frissonne et me rapproche encore plus d'elle. Nos deux corps ne font qu'un et je peux le dire, c'est une sensation extraordinaire. Je caresse ses bras dans un mouvement lent et précis.

« _Clarke ?_ »

« _Mmh ?_ », ses lèvres viennent au contact de mon épaule.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens toutes ces choses quand je suis avec toi ?_ »

« _Ces choses ?_ »

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Nos regards se croisent et je pose ma main sur sa hanche nue mes doigts faisant des petits cercles

« _Tu sais, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi en sécurité que depuis que je t'ai rencontré. J'ai très vite appris à te faire confiance et je m'étonne moi-même parce que d'habitude je ne l'accorde que très rarement. Ta personnalité m'a conquise, ta beauté m'a époustouflée, ta force m'a impressionnée, ton courage m'a rendue plus forte. Merci d'être là merci d'exister._ »

« _Lexa …_ »

Clarke encadre mon visage de ses deux mains et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Le baiser est lent et posé exactement comme il devrait l'être. Nos bouches se cherchent et se touchent dans un rythme doux. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et je l'entends gémir. Je ne résiste pas à lui mordre la lèvre et à me mettre à califourchon sur elle. Je n'ai jamais assez de son corps, je veux la sentir contre moi et la toucher. Et je ne m'en suis pas privé (ce qui n'a pas eu l'air de la déranger, bien au contraire …).

Après nous être levées, lavées et habillées, nous sortons de la chambre pour descendre rejoindre les autres. Ne les connaissant que très peu, je prends l'initiative de discuter avec certains d'entre eux durant la journée. J'ai compris qu'ils avaient plus ou moins eu la même vie que Clarke et Octavia la majorité ayant vécu dans la rue, sans famille. Des histoires très touchantes qui ne me laissent pas indifférente et je ne peux que me prendre d'affection pour ces personnes. Certes, je n'oublie pas ce qu'elles m'ont fait mais je dois dire que je comprends le pourquoi.

Au loin, j'aperçois la fameuse Raven et je m'approche d'elle. Je lui souris et m'assoies à côté d'elle.

« _Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire à toi ?_ »

« _Oh et bien je suis considérée comme l'exception de ce groupe ! Je traine avec eux depuis pas mal de temps, mais j'avais bien une famille aimante qui acceptait mon style de vie. Des parents, un frère et une sœur et Diesel, mon chien._ »

Un sourire se promène sur son visage. Elle est heureuse en repensant à sa vie d'avant.

« _Mais comme tout le monde ici, la vie a pris un tournant et a complètement bouleversé tout ce que j'étais._ _Mais il faut faire avec n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Elle me donne un petit coup sur l'épaule, signe de détente et de bonne humeur. Raven est une personne très enthousiasme de ce que je peux voir.

« _Ça c'est sûr !_ », je lui réponds.

Au même moment, Octavia vient se poser près de Raven et lui passe le bras derrière le cou puis son poing vient lui frotter les cheveux. Raven tente de se débattre.

« _Mais arrête Octavia ! Non, je me suis coiffé ce matin ! Non de Dieu mais tu vas arrêter !_ »

Dit-elle en riant la bouche grande ouverte et en se pliant presque tellement elle est envahie de sursauts. Cette vision me détend et me fait rire à mon tour.

« _C'est bon, j'arrête. Promis._ »

Octavia la relâche complètement et se met en position de replis. Raven tente de remettre en place ses cheveux mais dès qu'elle a l'esprit ailleurs, Octavia se jette sur elle et la chatouille. On dirait vraiment des gosses qui se chamaillent ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir Octavia comme ça.

« _Alors, on se fait des amies ?_ »

Clarke s'approche de nous dans une démarche distinguée et sûre d'elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas. Bon Dieu qu'elle est sexy.

« _Si tu ne veux pas que je reste collée à toi 7 jours sur 7, 24h sur 24h, il faut bien que j'apprenne à connaitre tes amis Clarke !_ »

Clarke s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se penche vers mon oreille.

« _Tu peux rester collée à moi autant de temps que tu le souhaites Lexa, dans tous les sens du terme._ »

Je rougis à cette idée et m'éloigne un peu d'elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'être excitée, là, maintenant, avec tous ces gens autour. Non merci Clarke.

« _Ooooh ! Ne se passerait-il pas quelque chose entre vous deux les filles ?!_ »

Raven et Octavia sont toutes les deux tournées vers nous. Elles nous fixent intensément comme pour essayer de savoir la vérité. Elles attendent clairement une réponse.

« _Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous deux hein !_ », dit Clarke.

Elle évite clairement la conversation. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait que je ne suis pas prête à dévoiler notre relation à la vue de tous.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Raven est comme ma petite sœur !_ »

Nous éclatons de rire, exceptée Octavia qui ne comprend pas grand-chose de ce qui se passe.

« _Octavia, toi et l'ironie, vous n'êtes pas fait pour vous comprendre !_ »

Raven la pousse de l'épaule avec un grand sourire sur son visage. On peut vraiment voir que ces deux-là s'entendent à merveille et qu'elles sont proches, comme des sœurs. Elles forment un joli duo.

« _À TAAAABLE !_ »

Kyle crie depuis la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de crêpes vient se propager dans la pièce. Ça donne vraiment faim et je salive d'avance. Nous nous levons pour aller tous nous installer autour d'une table dans la cuisine. Cette dernière est plutôt grande et nous ne manquons pas de place. La table est déjà dressée et Kyle demande à chacun ce que nous souhaitons sur notre crêpe. Il est vraiment adorable et semble être un très bon cuisinier. Aux premiers abords, il me paraitre quelqu'un de très froid et distant mais en passant rien qu'un petit peu de temps avec lui, on s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui. Certes, il a failli me tuer, mais j'imagine que c'est le rôle qu'on lui a donné dans ce groupe, celui de bourreau.

Je lui tends mon assiette et lui offre un sourire. Il parait étonné et confus, mais je peux voir qu'il est agréablement surpris et me sourit à son tour. Une fois toutes les crêpes servies, nous discutons tous autour de la table dans un brouhaha. Clarke est assise à ma droite tandis que Raven est à ma gauche. Je suis donc très bien entourée et heureuse d'être là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça il y a deux jours. Au fond de moi, je peux sentir que je suis reposée et détendue, dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois toutes ces personnes qui ont eu une vie des plus difficiles, mais qui sont toujours là, à rire et à écouter les autres. C'est un sentiment d'appartenance très spécial et je suis fière d'en faire partie.

Lorsque nous attendons pour manger le dessert, ma main vient naturellement se poser sur la cuisse de Clarke. Cette dernière ne laisse rien paraitre et je décide donc de monter doucement ma main. Sa cuisse se met à bouger, mais elle ne me regarde pas. Je trace des dessins avec mon doigt et monte de plus en plus haut. La main de Clarke vient se poser sur la mienne et la serre. Elle ne me regarde toujours pas et je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle essaie de faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me lâche et se lève doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je la vois se diriger vers la salle de bain, rentre dedans puis referme la porte derrière elle.

Ne la voyant pas revenir après 5 minutes, je décide de m'excuser et va à mon tour vers la porte. Je frappe mais n'entend pas de réponse. J'ouvre, passe ma tête et je suis tout d'un coup attrapée et plaquée contre le lavabo.

« _J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais._ », chuchote Clarke dans mon oreille.

Nos corps sont entièrement collés et je me sens déjà réagir à ce contact.

« _Alors comme ça je ne t'ai pas laissé indifférente à table ?_ », je me moque légèrement d'elle.

« _Comment pourrais-tu me laisser indifférente ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas moi, à toi de me le dire._ »

« _Tu ne peux pas._ »

Ses mains se retrouvent sous ma chemise et viennent caresser ma peau. Je sens la chaleur monter et je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Mes lèvres se mettent à la recherche des siennes et le baiser est fougueux. Nos langues se cognent et se mêlent nous gémissons toutes les deux dans un même rythme. Je passe ma main dans les cheveux magnifiques de Clarke pour accentuer encore plus nos mouvements et je me perds complètement. L'excitation est au plus haut et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'elle me touche. Elle le comprend car une de ses mains descend vers les boutons de mon pantalon. Elle les ouvre et passe aussitôt ses doigts dans ma culotte. Je sursaute mais m'abandonne complètement à elle. Ses mouvements sont lents et précis et je cambre mes hanches tellement cette sensation est exquise. Je gémis de plus en plus fort et la main libre de Clarke vient se poser sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Mes mains se baladent dans la chemise de Clarke et mes doigts s'agrippent à sa peau, laissant des marques rougeâtres. Je me frotte à elle pour plus de contact et plonge mon visage dans son cou. Je mords et lèche sa peau et je l'entends gémir à son tour. La meilleure des sensations : celle d'entendre son partenaire gémir grâce à vous. Et venant de Clarke, c'est encore plus séduisant. Face aux nombreux va-et-vient, je me sens venir et je suis s'y proche de l'orgasme que je supplie Clarke de ne pas arrêter. Mais tout d'un coup, plus rien. Plus de main, plus de corps collé à moi, plus de souffle dans mon oreille. J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face à une Clarke avec un sourire en coin, en train de me regarder avec un regard perçant.

« _Ça t'apprendra à m'exciter de la sorte._ »

Et elle sortit de la salle de bain, non sans un dernier regard sadique. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?! Je me tourne pour me mettre face à la glace et je suis encore rouge écrevisse. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Comment ose-t-elle me faire ça !

Après avoir repris mes esprits et le peu d'humilité qu'il me reste, je sors de la pièce pour retourner avec les autres. Clarke est bien entendu assise avec eux, appréciant grandement son repas. Je me rassois et prétend que rien ne s'est passé. Je commence à parler à Raven et la soirée continue dans la bonne humeur. À la fin du repas, nous restons tous à table pour jouer aux cartes. Un jeu banal mais qui s'avère très divertissant. Plusieurs équipes s'affrontent et les plans et autres techniques s'entrechoquent. Difficile de savoir qui peut gagner.

Alors que tout le monde est concentré sur leur jeu, j'entends un petit bruit derrière moi. Je me tourne vers la porte d'entrée mais il n'y a rien. J'ai peut-être rêvé. Mais quand le bruit s'accentue, je fixe les membres du groupe mais ces derniers ne semblent pas s'inquiéter. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils entendent quelque chose.

« _Clarke, tu n'as rien entendu ?_ », je lui murmure à l'oreille.

« _Comment ça ?_ »

Elle est concentrée sur son jeu de cartes et semble me répondre uniquement par politesse.

« _Non, rien, laisse tomber, je reviens._ »

Je me lève et me dirige vers le salon. Je fixe les alentours, regarde par les fenêtres mais rien à l'horizon. Bien qu'il soit tard, la nuit n'est pas complètement tombée. Je tente d'écouter mais le brouhaha dans la cuisine m'empêche d'entendre le moindre bruit. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, je décide de regarder une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre du couloir. Je plisse les yeux pour scanner la vue et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Au loin, à la limite entre le jardin et la forêt, j'aperçois deux yeux jaunes qui me fixent, intensément. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je reste là, à regarder. C'est au moment où cette chose s'approche vite et dangereusement que le cri sort enfin :

« _COURREZ ! CACHEZ-VOUS ! CES CHOSES SONT LÀ !_ »

Je crois qu'un tel son n'est jamais sorti de ma bouche. Aigu, perçant, apeuré un cri qui vous glace le sang. Je courre vers la cuisine et tous les yeux sont tournés vers moi, étonnés.

« _LES MONSTRES SONT LÀ !_ »

Une porte arrachée, des grognements et des bruits de griffes confirment mes dires. Et maintenant, ces bêtes sont dans la maison, prêtes à dévorer tout sur leur passage. Les chaises tombent sur le sol, le parquet craque et les hurlements se mélangent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, où aller. Je cours à toute allure en haut je dois faire quelque chose. Arrivée dans la chambre, je m'empare du pistolet de Clarke et redescend. Des corps jonchaient déjà le sol, déchiquetés. Une boule dans le ventre apparut et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de vomir tous les entrailles de mon corps. Je ne suis même pas sure que nous ayons une chance de battre ces bêtes. La meilleure solution est de fuir. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas quand Clarke arrive devant moi et m'attrape les bras pour me secouer.

« _LEXA ! BOUGE-TOI !_ »

Elle saisit ma main pour que je la suive. Octavia, Raven et Kyle suivent nos pas et nous courrons à toute allure par la porte de derrière pour sortir. Ces trois-là sont plus doués que moi et sont déjà un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Je suis en train de ralentir Clarke.

« _Clarke, lâche-moi ! Je ne fais que te ralentir !_ »

Je tente de secouer ma main pour qu'elle lâche prise.

« _Si tu crois que je vais te laisser-là, tu rêves ! Arrête de parler et cours !_ »

J'ose me retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passe derrière. Et je n'aurais jamais dû. Un monstre nous poursuit et nous rattrape, moi et Clarke. Non, jamais je ne pourrais laisser Clarke mourir à cause de moi. Je donne un grand coup de bras pour que nos deux mains ne soient plus liées et je me retourne tout d'un coup.

« _LEXA MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !_ »

Je me mets en position de tir, exactement comme Clarke me l'a appris. Je tente de respirer doucement mais c'est chose impossible, pas dans une situation comme celle-ci. La bête se rapproche tellement vite et bouge beaucoup trop pour que je puisse viser correctement. Je tire une fois je loupe ma cible. Je tire une deuxième fois, le résultat est le même. Quand je m'apprête à tirer une troisième fois, Clarke me saisit par la taille pour m'emmener avec elle.

« _LEXA NON DE DIEU ARRÊTE TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER !_ »

La bête n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres et je n'ai plus aucune chance. Je pousse les mains de Clarke et lui hurle de s'en aller. Mais elle est beaucoup trop têtue et reste avec moi, me prenant la main non plus pour me forcer à courir, mais pour me rassurer et me prouver qu'elle reste avec moi. Je la regarde avec des larmes aux yeux et l'admire en attendant le moment fatidique.

« _Je t'aime Clarke._ »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et alors qu'elle allait répondre, mon corps est poussé vers elle et nous tombons toutes les deux. Je m'écroule sur elle et attend la douleur. Mais cette dernière ne vient pas. Je tourne la tête et cette vision me terrorise. Kyle tient un couteau dans la main et se jette sur le monstre. Il crie encore et encore pour se donner de la force. Le choc est puissant. Kyle, ainsi que le bête sont propulsés de chaque côté.

« _SAUVEZ-VOUS !_ », nous cria Kyle.

Clarke me reprit par le bras et me tire. Je ne peux détourner mon regard de ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Kyle est recouvert de sang mais continue de se battre avec acharnement. Il évite les coups de griffes et pénètre le monstre de son couteau. Un hurlement effroyable se fait entendre et je détourne mon regard pour me diriger vers la forêt. Les larmes coulent et ma vision se trouble. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

Je dois reprendre mon souffle, je n'en peux plus. Je m'arrête et Clarke me tire vers elle pour nous cacher derrière un grand arbre. Nous nous accroupissons et je tente de respirer normalement mais je n'y arrive pas les émotions sont trop fortes et nombreuses. Clarke encadre ma tête.

« _Respire, Lexa, respire. Inspire et expire doucement._ Calme-toi. »

Je pouvais lire sur son visage de la tristesse. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cette vue me brise le cœur. Elle s'inquiète pour moi alors qu'elle vient aussi de vivre une situation insoutenable. Elle vient de voir son ami d'enfance mourir, se sacrifier à cause de mes conneries.

« _Je suis désolée Clarke, je suis tellement désolée._ »

Des sursauts s'emparent de mon corps et je fonds en larmes. Comment puis-je être aussi pathétique. J'attrape Clarke et la serre fortement contre moi. Elle répond à mon étreinte et enroule ses bras autour de moi. Des larmes tombent sur mon épaule. Clarke pleure. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis conne.

Malgré la grande menace qui nous entoure, nous restons là, dans le silence. Les larmes ne peuvent plus couler. Je caresse les cheveux de Clarke cette dernière gardant son visage enfoui dans mon cou. Son corps tremble et je me sens tellement coupable parce que tout ça est à cause de moi. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille des mots réconfortants, espérant de tout cœur que ça marche un petit peu. Elle relève la tête et me fixe intensément. Sa main enlève une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et se stoppe sur ma joue.

« _Je t'aime aussi Lexa._ »

Je suis choquée. Je reste sans voix. Les sentiments qui m'empreignent se contredisent. De la joie mélangée à de la peur, du soulagement mélangé à des remords, de l'amour mélangé à de la haine. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et y dépose un petit baiser puis colle mon front au sien. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Aucun mot n'a besoin d'être dit, nos gestes suffisent.

Après avoir repris quelque peu nos esprits, nous décidons de partir loin de cette horreur. Les bêtes ne doivent pas être très loin et nous devons faire très attention et être prudentes. Il fait complètement nuit maintenant et il est difficile de se situer dans cette forêt. Mon regard regarde dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir s'il n'y a rien autour. Nous sommes plusieurs à nous être sauvés dans la forêt, nos odeurs doivent être donc dispersées partout. Avec un peu de chance, Clarke et moi pouvons avancer sans que notre odeur corporelle ressorte plus que les autres. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que les monstres ne sachent pas où chercher et laissent tomber.

Je crois que nous avons couru une bonne partie de la nuit. Le soleil commence à se lever et nous sommes épuisées. Nos corps faiblissent au fur et à mesure.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on se pose quelque part pour reprendre des forces. », dis-je.

« _Tu as raison, essayons de trouver un coin où nous cacher._ »

Après quelques recherches, nous avons trouvés un grand arbre avec une énorme souche qui nous cache parfaitement. Nous nous asseyons et reprenons notre souffle.

« _Dors un peu, je te réveillerai si jamais j'entends quelque chose._ »

« _Tu es sûre ?_ », me demanda Clarke.

« _Oui oui, dors._ »

Elle s'allonge et pose sa tête sur ma jambe. Je caresse doucement sa joue, puis ses cheveux et la regarde s'endormir. Elle mérite vraiment tout le repos qu'elle peut avoir. Tant pis si je ne dors pas. J'inspecte donc les environs et tente de détecter toute anomalie au cas où je doive réveiller Clarke le plus rapidement possible. Mais rien ne me parait anormal et je tente de me détendre dans la mesure du possible.

Je pense que Clarke a dû dormir environ une heure avant de se réveiller. Elle se frotte les yeux et lâche un bâillement silencieux avant de s'étirer puis de se relever.

« _À ton tour Lexa, tu as besoin de te reposer._ »

« _Non, non, c'est bon pour moi, nous ne pouvons pas rester là._ »

« _Lexa …_ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me sens pas fatiguée_. », mentis-je.

« _Tu es sûre ?_ », me dit-elle, surprise.

« _Oui, je le suis. Aller, partons d'ici._ »

Je l'aide à se relever et nous continuons notre chemin dans la forêt, en gardant toujours un œil autour de nous. Les oiseaux commencent à chanter et les feuilles s'envolent avec le vent. Si le contexte pouvait être oublié durant un instant, ce moment pourrait être tellement appréciable. Être seule avec Clarke, dans une forêt où les rayons du soleil passent à travers les grands arbres et nous éclairent. Dans un grand espace où nous pouvons nous promener en nous tenant la main et en admirant les magnifiques fleurs qui fleurissent de chaque côté. Si seulement …


	14. Chapitre 12

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ( , tu me fais rire xD) et les follows, encore une fois! :)**

* * *

« _Stop, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle._ »

Je me stoppe et pose mes mains sur mes genoux. Ma respiration est saccadée et mon cœur bat à la chamade. Je suis complètement épuisée et cela commence à se faire ressentir. Clarke reste en retrait, scannant les horizons pour détecter tout danger possible. Je me redresse et l'observe elle semble prise dans ses pensées. Ses vêtements, comme les miens, sont pleins de terre et de crasse et des éclats de boue sont venus s'accrocher à son visage.

« _Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir Lexa._ »

Clarke m'attrape par le bras et me rapproche d'elle. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et pose son menton sur mon épaule. Je m'accroche de suite à elle. Nous nous enlaçons durant de nombreuses minutes, dans le silence. Il n'y a absolument aucun bruit autour de nous, excepté les sons naturels de la nature. Je peux sentir son ventre se gonfler à chaque inspiration et la chaleur de son corps me fait le plus grand bien. Cette vie est épuisante aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Personne n'en sort indemne, car la mort peut survenir à tout moment, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Nous vivons uniquement pour survivre. Du jour au lendemain, la destinée de la Terre entière a basculé et rien ne pouvait le prédire. Qui sont ces créatures qui existent uniquement dans les livres ? Comment sont-elles apparues de nulle part, uniquement pour meurtrir le globe ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Des questions auxquelles je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de réponses.

Le sang ne fait que couler. La planète Bleue peut être renommée et devenir la planète Rouge. Partout, les cadavres recouvrent les trottoirs, les odeurs imprègnent nos vêtements. Les Bêtes tuent chaque personne se trouvant sur leur chemin et bien sûr, rien ne peut les arrêter, elles sont beaucoup trop puissantes. Imaginez-vous face à un monstre trois fois plus grand que vous, avec une force dix fois supérieure à la vôtre, comment voulez-vous vous défendre ? C'est impossible. Je me rends compte que Clarke et moi avons eu une chance inouïe, celle de leur avoir échapper, plusieurs fois. Mais la chance n'est pas venue sans contrepartie car une vie a été déchirée, celle de Kyle.

J'empoigne la veste de Clarke pour la serrer encore plus contre moi. En si peu de temps, elle m'est devenue indispensable. Peut-être est-ce le fait que nous avons vécu des épreuves que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir traversé à deux. Mais Clarke m'a prouvé qu'une rencontre peut tout bouleverser. Je suis sûre que le Destin n'y est pas pour rien Clarke est entrée dans ma vie dans un coup de vent et sans que je sache vraiment à quel moment c'est arrivé, mes sentiments ont petit à petit évolué pour se transformer en amour. Un sentiment que je pensais impossible dans un tel contexte et que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Quand ma mère et mon frère ont disparu, je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais aimer de nouveau. Certes, l'amour que l'on porte pour sa famille n'est pas le même que pour un partenaire, mais au final, ce n'est pas si différent que ça. Donc quand j'ai senti que ce sentiment refaisait surface, j'avais du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, il est bien là.

« _Viens, on va essayer de se poser quelque part._ »

Nous reprenons notre route pour tenter de trouver un endroit caché pour que je puisse me reposer quelques minutes. Nous trouvons rapidement un grand buisson derrière lequel nous nous asseyons. Je m'adosse à un arbre à côté et ferme les yeux. Le sommeil vient très rapidement et je finis par m'endormir.

« _Lexa, réveille-toi. Lexa !_ »

Je suis soudain réveillée par Clarke qui me secoue fortement. Je peux voir de la peur dans ses yeux et elle me regarde avec un regard avide. Elle pose sur index sur sa bouche pour me faire signe de ne pas parler. Je tends l'oreille et des craquements de branches se font entendre, près de nous. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, est juste à quelques pas. Je tente de regarder à travers le buisson mais je ne vois pas grand-chose. Je me mets à genoux et Clarke fait de même. Nous nous baissons pour ne pas nous montrer et tentons de nous coller au maximum au feuilles de l'arbuste pour que ses branches nous cachent. Nous sommes dos au bruit mais aucune de nous deux tente de regarder, la peur nous paralyse et nos membres refusent de bouger.

 _Crac … Crac … Crac …_ Ce son insoutenable ne fait que continuer. _Crac …_ Nous avons la forte impression qu'il se rapproche de nous. _Crac._ Oui, ce craquement n'est pas loin. Je prends la main de Clarke et la serre si fort que son sang ne doit même plus circuler. C'est dorénavant le bruit des branches qui s'agitent que nous entendons. Mon regard est attiré par quelque chose au-dessus de moi et je lève la tête. _Ploc … Ploc …_ Un liquide me tombe dessus et je ferme les yeux par reflexe. Quand je les ré-ouvre, ce que je vois me crispe : une énorme mâchoire, des dents pointues et aiguisées comme un couteau, et des yeux jaunes. De la bave tombe par grosses gouttes et une pensée complètement débile me traverse l'esprit : « _c'est dégueulasse._ ». Oui, oui, le cerveau peut être incohérent dans des moments comme cela.

« _COURS !_ », me crie Clarke.

Elle m'attrape par la manche et tire fortement dessus pour me relever. Nous courrons à grandes enjambées sans nous retourner. La Bête grogne et pousse un hurlement comme pour appeler ses semblables. Nous pouvons sentir que plusieurs d'entre elles nous coursent car leurs pas écrasent complètement le sol et ce dernier vibre à chaque fois. Comment sortir vivant d'une telle situation, c'est impossible. Mon esprit est totalement vide et je ne ressens quasiment rien. Courir est la seule chose que je peux faire. J'arrive même à suivre le rythme de Clarke et cela pour la toute première fois. L'adrénaline est telle que je ne manque pas de souffle et je tiens bon. C'est dans une situation comme celle-ci qu'on peut voir nos vraies capacités.

Je fixe l'horizon pour me donner du courage. Je fixe un point en face de moi pour tenter de l'atteindre. Je n'arrête pas et je me sens presque voler. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke disparaisse tout à coup.

« _Oh Mon Dieu, Clarke !_ »

Elle s'est pris le pied dans une racine d'arbre et n'arrive pas à s'en défaire. Les Bêtes ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et donc plus qu'à quelques secondes de l'inévitable. Mais cette fois je n'hésite pas. Je dégaine l'arme à feu et vise. _Pan, pan, pan_. Je tire trois fois et le monstre est touché … trois fois. Il s'écroule à terre mais continue d'approcher en rampant. Mon doigt appuie encore et encore sur la gâchette et mes tirs sont de plus en plus précis. Je les tue une par une, jusqu'à la dernière. Puis plus rien. La nature reprend sa vie et les oiseaux se mettent à chanter. Je tombe à genoux sur le sol et prends mon visage dans mes mains. J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer et je prends une pause. Quand je relève la tête, c'est pour voir une Clarke les yeux grands ouverts en train de me fixer. Un grand sourire se forme sur son visage et ses yeux brillent de joie. Elle retire son pied de la racine et contourne les cadavres. Elle est radieuse quand elle sourit comme ça.

 _PAN._

Le bruit d'un tir vient de nouveau gâcher la beauté de la scène. Je lève les yeux, regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois rien. Le son se disperse et finit en écho au sommet des arbres.

« _C'était quoi ça ?!_ », je demande.

Quand je me retourne vers Clarke, elle ne me donne pas de réponse. Je la vois tituber puis s'écrouler au sol. Je me lance vers elle puis la prends dans mes bras.

« _Clarke, Clarke, réponds moi. Clarke dis quelque chose !_ »

Du sang sort de sa poitrine. Beaucoup de sang. J'appuie sur la plaie avec ma main pour stopper l'hémorragie mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle perd trop de sang.

« _Non Clarke, reste avec moi. Ne ferme pas les yeux._ »

Elle me fixe et à la force de lever le bras pour venir caresser ma joue. Un demi-sourire s'affiche au coin de ses lèvres.

« _Je suis fière de toi Lexa._ »

Oh non. Non, non, non. Des larmes viennent flouter ma vue mais je me reprends et les essuies d'un revers de la main.

« _Clarke, stop, ne parle pas. Je vais te sortir de là, ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Je scanne la forêt à la recherche du tireur. Comme d'habitude, je ne vois absolument rien. Mais pourquoi agir de la sorte ? Pourquoi tirer sur une personne qui n'a absolument rien fait ? Pourquoi nous veut-elle du mal ?

« _Arrête de dire des mensonges. Tu ne peux rien faire._ »

Le corps entier de Clarke tremble, comme si elle a froid. J'enlève ma veste et la pose sur elle. Je continue de presser sa blessure même si je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant.

« _Lexa, s'il te plait, laisse-moi. Pars te cacher._ »

« _Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici !_ »

Je la redresse un petit peu mais son visage se crispe de douleur je la rallonge immédiatement. Ses yeux se ferment tout à coup.

« _CLARKE !_ »

Je lui donne des petites claques pour la réveiller. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, je peux dire qu'elle est en train de partir. Sa peau devient toute blanche, du sang coule de sa bouche et sa tête ne tient plus.

« _Merci Lexa, de m'avoir refait sourire._ »

Cette phrase est sortie dans un dernier souffle. Elle ferme les yeux, son corps est complètement raide et elle ne bouge plus. Sa tête tombe sur le côté et sa respiration se termine. Elle est partie.

« _Non Clarke, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Clarke s'il te plait reste avec moi !_ »

Mais il est déjà trop tard, c'est fini. Des larmes inondent mon visage et je la serre contre moi comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Je m'agrippe à son corps et dépose des baisers sur son front. Je regarde son corps sans vie et les larmes tombent toujours plus.

« _Comme tu es pathétique._ »

Une voix me surprend derrière moi et je me retourne en vitesse. Je tombe nez à nez avec Mike, mon frère. Je ne comprends plus rien.

« _Mike ?_ »

« _Regarde dans quel état tu es. Pathétique._ »

Il joue avec un fusil à pompe. Le fait tourner encore et encore autour de sa main.

« _Mais … tu es mort ! Je t'ai vu … Comment est-ce possible ?_ »

« _Tu m'as abandonné surtout. Tu m'as laissé crever dans le couloir. Tu es contente de toi ?_ »

Je me frotte les yeux ça ne peut pas être vrai. Mais Mike est toujours là, debout devant moi. Je dépose doucement le corps de Clarke et me relève.

« _Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu étais mort, je n'ai rien pu faire !_ »

« _Tu es une lâche. Madame va se cacher sur le porche. C'est vrai que c'est mieux de se cacher que de sauver ton frère et ta mère hein._ »

Je n'arrive pas à enregistrer ses paroles. Je secoue la tête pour remettre en place mes pensées mais rien n'y fait, il se tient bien dans cette forêt, avec moi.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sœurette, tu as perdu ta langue ?_ »

Je le fixe mais aucun mot ne sort. Je reste ébahie.

« _Dis-moi Lexa, qui est cette jolie blonde ? Ou du moins, qui était-elle ?_ »

Un sourire de psychopathe se fige sur son visage. Un rire effrayant sort de sa bouche pendant qu'il pointe du fusil le corps de Clarke. En guise de réponse, je lui lance un regard noir.

« _Tu n'es vraiment pas causante._ »

Je fais un pas vers lui mais il braque aussitôt l'arme sur moi.

« _Oh non, si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'approcher, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil._ »

Mais je ne m'arrête pas et continue d'avancer. Le canon n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

« _Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?_ »

Je serre les dents. La tristesse fait place à une colère grandissante. Je serre les poings et me rapproche jusqu'à ce que je touche l'arme.

« _Parce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour tirer ?_ »

Quand je commence à lever la main, Mike enlève la sécurité de l'arme et pose son doigt sur la gâchette.

« _Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi._ »

Un air sadique apparait je ne le reconnais pas. Ce type n'est pas mon frère, impossible.

« _Bon alors, tu vas répondre à ma question ?_ »

« _Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir._ »

« _Aller ! Je veux juste savoir qui est cette personne qui te rend si pathétique. Elle doit être importante parce que je dois t'avouer que tu n'es pas très belle quand tu pleures comme un bébé._ »

J'attrape d'un coup le canon du fusil mais Mike est plus fort que moi et m'agrippe le bras si violemment qu'il me le tort. Je finis à terre et j'essaye de donner un coup de pied dans son genou, en vain.

« _Non Lexa, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu étais amoureuse ?_ »

Mon regard se glace et je retrousse mes lèvres, comme un chien le ferait pour montrer les dents. J'esquive son fusil et rentre dans le tas, littéralement. Je l'encercle par la taille et y met tout mon poids pour le faire tomber. Je suis maintenant à califourchon sur lui et le frappe au visage de toutes mes forces. Mais il riposte et son poing vient directement dans ma mâchoire. Je m'écroule sur le côté, assommée. Je reste allongée et il se relève pour reprendre son arme.

« _Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça._ »

 _PAN._

Une balle vient directement se loger dans ma tête et tout devient noir instantanément. Je ne ressens plus rien, je ne vois plus rien, je ne suis plus rien.

« _Lexa réveille-toi !_ »

Je me réveille en sursaut. Face à moi, une Clarke inquiète me regarde. Je recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos cogne contre l'arbre me relève et fais quelques pas sur ma gauche. Je suis complètement déboussolée et je tourne sur moi-même pour reprendre mes repères.

« _Où est-il ?!_ »

Clarke lève son sourcil droit en signe d'interrogation.

« _Dis-moi où il est !_ »

« _Mais de quoi tu parles Lexa ?_ »

« _Mon frère, Mike, il était là !_ »

Je pose mes mains sur ma tête comme pour me souvenir.

« _Il t'a tiré dessus, tu étais morte. Je … Je … Je t'ai vu partir dans mes bras. Il était devant moi, je te le jure !_ »

Clarke s'approche de quelques pas et pose ses mains sur mes bras. Je pousse très vite ces derniers d'un geste rapide et recule. Elle comprend que je ne veux pas être touchée et se braque immédiatement.

« _Lexa, calme-toi ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._ »

« _Non, c'était bien réel ! J'ai ressenti toute la douleur, la surprise et même la haine…_ »

Je tente de réguler ma respiration pour me souvenir. Mais Kyle est bien mort, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Impossible donc qu'il soit dans cette forêt, une arme à la main. Et Clarke est devant moi, bien vivante.

« _Je n'en peux plus de cette merde._ »

« _Je sais._ »

Clarke laisse une certaine distance entre nous deux mais elle ne me lâche pas du regard. C'est comme si elle attendait que je me sente mieux pour faire un pas. Que je lui fasse un signe ou que je lui dise quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse finalement s'approcher. Mais je décide de faire le premier pas et vient à sa rencontre. Je colle mon front au sien et ferme les yeux. Sentir sa présence, pouvoir la toucher est un sentiment indescriptible, surtout après avoir cru la perdre pour toujours. Et ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas seule dans cette forêt mais qu'elle est bien là, avec moi.

« _Il faut qu'on y aille._ », me dit Clarke en caressant ma joue.

 _Crac … Crac … Crac …_

C'est un son que j'ai déjà entendu. Non, ce n'est pas possible je suis encore en train de rêver. _Crac …_ Pourtant, les craquements des branches sont bel et bien réels cette fois-ci et nous nous baissons derrière les buissons, exactement comme dans mon cauchemar. Clarke me fait signe avec l'index de ne pas parler et le sentiment de déjà-vu se fait de plus en plus important. Au moment où nous nous apprêtons à nous élancer, une voix familière se fit entendre.

« _Clarke ? Lexa ?_ »

Nous nous relevons et nous retrouvons face à Octavia et Raven, les armes pointées sur nous. Au moment où leurs yeux se posent sur nous, elles baissent immédiatement le canon et viennent nous enlacer.

« _Je suis tellement contente ! Nous avons cru que vous n'aviez pas survécu !_ », nous dit Raven.

Raven me serre très fort au point que mon souffle est coupé.

« _Pourtant nous sommes bien là !_ », je lui réponds.

Octavia vient également vers moi pour me faire un câlin je l'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fille. Froide aux premiers abords, elle a vraiment un grand cœur et tient à ses amis. Je lui souris. Je la vois regarder aux alentours, en gardant elle aussi un sourire sur son visage. Mais au fur et à mesure, ses lèvres se retroussent et son sourire disparait. Elle se tourne vers Clarke et lui demande :

« _Où est Kyle ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?_ »

Mon cœur se serre. Bien sûr qu'elle ne sait pas, elle était déjà loin quand Kyle est venu nous sauver.

« _Octavia, je suis désolée, c'est de ma fau …_ »

« _Il est mort._ »

Je me tourne vers Clarke, surprise. Elle n'a pris absolument aucune pincette pour l'annoncer à Octavia.

« _Il s'est interposé entre Lexa et moi quand une Bête nous rattrapait._ »

Octavia et Clarke se fixent du regard. Je pense qu'elles ont connu tellement de choses toutes les deux qu'elles n'hésitent plus à dire la vérité. Elles ne passent pas par trois chemins avant d'arriver à dire ce qu'elles ont à dire.

« _Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui._ » fut la seule réponse d'Octavia.

Je peux voir, au contraire d'Octavia, que Raven est triste. Son visage est fermé et ses yeux brillent. Je comprends, Kyle était un gars absolument formidable.

« _Il est temps de s'en aller les filles._ »

Octavia reprend son rôle de leader et c'était tout. La conversation à propos de Kyle est déjà finie. Nous partons donc toutes les quatre pour tenter, encore et toujours, de trouver un nouvel endroit en sécurité. Après avoir atteint une ville déserte, nous entrons dans un gratte-ciel et montons les étages un par un, en s'assurant qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Arrivées au dernier étage, Clarke et moi nous installons devant les grandes baies vitrées pour se poser. La vue me fait vraiment mal au cœur : les bâtiments sont en piteux état, il n'y a absolument plus aucune voiture qui circule, plus de chien qui se ballade, des incendies consument chaque jour un peu plus les espaces verts il n'y a plus rien de beau.

Raven et Octavia nous rejoignent et viennent s'assoir. Nous sommes toutes les quatre alignées, à contempler la ville, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Personne ne parle et le silence total règne. Mon cerveau réfléchit tout seul ; je brise le silence :

« _Ma vie d'avant me manque. Ma famille me manque. Mes amis me manquent. Vous savez, ce sentiment que vous n'êtes pas seule et que vous pouvez compter sur quelqu'un. Que des gens vous aiment et que vous les aimez en retour. Passer une journée normale, vous vous levez quand vous voulez, vous mangez ce que vous voulez, vous vous couchez à pas d'heure. Une journée où vous ne vous demandez pas à chaque fois si c'est la dernière._ »

Clarke me prend la main et la serre fort. Nous restons fixer la vue et regarder la nuit tomber. Quelques secondes passent et Raven s'exprime :

« _Je rêve chaque nuit d'une journée où je peux jouer avec mon chien, comme je le faisais tous les jours. Une journée où je pouvais travailler sur ma moto, la réparer et la monter pour faire un tour jusqu'à la plage. Ce sentiment de liberté que je ne ressens plus aujourd'hui._ »

Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Octavia. Cette dernière fait de même et pose la sienne sur celle de Raven. Elles ont l'air tellement proches.

« _Je veux juste passer la soirée avec mon groupe. Assis autour d'une table à jouer aux cartes, comme on l'a fait plus tôt. Mais sans ce sentiment perpétuel de peur et de douleur._ Sans être toujours obligé de regarder derrière soi pour vérifier si nous sommes en sécurité. »

Octavia ferme les yeux je crois que nous sommes toutes les quatre fatiguées de cette vie.

« _Ma vie d'avant me manque aussi, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais si je dois mourir à cause de ces bestioles, au moins je mourrais avec les gens que j'aime le plus au monde._ »

Je fixe Clarke, étonnée de sa réponse. Octavia et Raven la regardent aussi mais ne disent rien. Nous nous rapprochons et faisons un câlin groupé. Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Clarke et nous nous remettons en place, toujours dans le silence. Mais une question me taraude la tête :

« _Vous savez d'où tout ça a commencé ?_ »

« _De ce que j'ai pu voir au tout début aux infos, ils disaient qu'un virus s'était propagé et provoquait des hallucinations aux gens, mais aussi des transformations physiques. Les personnes devenaient de plus en plus agressives et leur dentition ainsi que leur pilosité poussaient à une vitesse incroyable. Je sais ce que tu penses et oui, c'est exactement comme dans les films. Un virus + une population + des infectés = zombies. Sauf que là, ce sont plutôt des gros loups dix fois plus puissants qu'un zombie de film._ »

Octavia prend une pause, avale sa salive puis continue.

« _De ce qu'on a pu étudier avec Raven et quelques autres du groupe, ce sont seulement les plus forts d'entre eux qui peuvent se transformer de nouveau en humain. C'est pour cela, comme tu le sais, qu'on devait s'assurer à tout prix que les personnes qu'on rencontrait n'en étaient pas un. D'où l'usage de la force et de la torture pour les mettre en colère. De plus, nous pensons qu'ils s'en prennent à nous pour conquérir la Terre, exactement comme les humains le faisaient. Les hommes principale menace pour notre Globe. Ils ne prennent pas soin de ce que la vie peut offrir de plus merveilleux cette planète faite d'arbres pour respirer, faite de montagnes et autres paysages pour avoir des étoiles pleins les yeux, faite d'océans pour s'évader en regardant l'horizon. Les humains préfèrent blesser la planète, tout en blessant la vie. Ils sont juste sourds, muets et aveugles et n'entendent pas les cris de douleurs de tous ces animaux qu'ils torturent et tuent, ils ne disent jamais de paroles réconfortantes et ne voient pas la détresse qu'ils causent. Ces Bêtes sont tout simplement là pour rendre la Terre aux vrais propriétaires : les animaux, les plantes et les fleurs, les roches, les fleuves et rivières …_ ».

Tous ces mots me font mal. Je ne peux que haïr ces monstres pour tout le mal qu'ils causent, mais je dois dire que je peux comprendre leur acte. Je dis bien comprendre, je n'approuve pas. Ils mettent tous les hommes dans le même sac alors que beaucoup de gens avaient le même but qu'eux. Ils ont tué tellement d'animaux et foutu en l'air tellement de verdure.

« _Après, des monstres restent des monstres ce sont des tueurs qui n'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas atteint leur objectif : tuer tous les hommes. »_

Nous sommes donc certaines de mourir génial. Je laisse ma tête tomber en arrière dans un soupir quand Raven commence à parler :

« _À chaque fois qu'une meute nous surprend, il y a toujours un long hurlement qui suit l'attaque et tous les Bêtes font marche arrière. Nous pensons qu'il existe un loup garou un roi ou une reine, qui contrôle tous les loups. J'imagine donc que si on le ou la tue, soit on se fait bouffer sur le champ, soit il se passe autre chose mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'étudier cette question._ »

Un petit rire sort de sa bouche. Je la regarde, perplexe et lui demande :

« _Tu es donc en train de dire que nous devons chercher un loup qui sa ballade avec une couronne sur la tête et que nous devons le tuer ?!_ »

« _Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire Lexa._ »

Je me remets dos au mur, la bouche ouverte. Je n'y crois pas, nous courons vraiment vers la mort.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Alors me voilà de retour ... pour le dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas si cette fanfic est courte ou pas, mais j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. C'est une toute première pour moi et je sais que mon écriture n'est pas parfaite, loin de là, mais j'ai essayé du moins. Prenez juste les temps de m'écrire deux trois mots pour savoir si c'est vraiment c'était nul à ce point ou si vous avez vu pire xD N'hésitez surtout pas! :) Un grand merci à vous de m'avoir suivi!**

* * *

Il fait encore nuit quand je me réveille, allongée sur le sol dur de la tour. Je n'ai plus regardé l'heure depuis tellement de temps maintenant qu'il m'est impossible de savoir si le soleil va bientôt se lever. Clarke est pressée contre moi Raven et Octavia se sont posées un peu plus loin où la lumière de la lune ne les dérange pas. Clarke entoure ma taille avec son bras et je peux sentir sa respiration dans mon oreille. La chaleur de son corps m'enivre et pendant quelques secondes, je me laisse penser à autre chose que les Bêtes. Mon sang circule doucement et mon cœur n'a pas battu aussi lentement depuis un certain temps. Je caresse le bras de Clarke, faisant des cercles lents, remontant de bas en haut. Sa peau frissonne même si je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle dort profondément. Je souris à l'idée que son corps réagisse instinctivement à mes touchés et je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer mes gestes. J'entremêle nos doigts ensemble puis me colle encore plus à elle de façon à ce qu'aucun centimètre ne soit entre nous. J'ai besoin de la sentir, de savoir qu'elle est près de moi. Un coup de chaud me traverse tout d'un coup et je crois savoir pourquoi. Une explication qui est impossible dans un tel contexte. Non, ce n'est pas possible Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire je suis … excitée. Je tente de repousser cette sensation mais rien n'y fait, le corps de Clarke contre le mien me donne de mauvaises idées. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit aussi sexy pendant la fin du monde.

Je me tourne pour être face à Clarke qui est bel et bien endormie. Je reste l'admirer, d'une façon absolument pas psychopathe, puis je passe une main sur son visage. Je commence par remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, puis descend sur sa joue pour atteindre ensuite sa mâchoire où j'y dépose un baiser. Elle bouge sous ce contact mais ne se réveille pas. Ma main arrive ensuite dans son cou puis derrière sa tête où j'agrippe ses cheveux pour la rapprocher de moi. Mes lèvres viennent suçoter la peau de son cou qui s'excite. Je lâche un sourire et jette un œil à son visage et je crois que c'est bon, elle est réveillée.

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?_ »

La pièce est sombre mais je peux voir que Clarke affiche un sourire taquin. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux sous la lumière de la lune et je me sens fondre. Je ne pourrais jamais lui résister et je me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dès notre rencontre.

« _Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller._ » lui répondis-je avec le plus grand sérieux.

Ma bouche retrouve son chemin vers son cou et Clarke lève le menton pour me donner l'accès total. Je l'entends gémir à mon simple touché et je mordille sa peau doucement mais assez fort pour y laisser une marque. Ma langue s'ajoute et je trace mon chemin vers le lobe de son oreille.

« _Mais comment veux-tu que je résiste si tu me colles comme ça ?_ »

Clarke pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher et passe sa main sous mon T-shirt.

« _La prochaine fois j'irai dormir avec Octavia et Raven._ » me chuchote-t-elle.

Le ton de sa voix me procure tellement de frissons que j'en tremble presque.

« _N'ose même pas t'éloigner de moi._ »

J'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser désespéré. Nos langues se rejoignent immédiatement et se touchent encore et encore. Nous nous détachons uniquement pour reprendre notre souffle et nos lèvres se retrouvent naturellement. Je passe un genou entre les jambes de Clarke, assez haut pour toucher son intimité à travers son jean. Mon excitation se décuple quand je la sens commencer à se frotter contre moi. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus nombreux et sa respiration devient saccadée. Je pose rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Je n'ai pas envie que Raven et Octavia nous entendent non merci. Clarke passe sa main dans mes cheveux et tire dessus, comme pour me punir de la faire taire. Je lui lance un regard noir avant de passer mes mains dans son dos et de détacher son soutien-gorge. J'enlève ses bretelles et le baisse pour prendre ses deux seins dans mes mains. Ses tétons sont très durs et je les presse du bout des doigts. Je sens Clarke réagir immédiatement et ses mouvements contre ma jambe s'accélèrent. Je lève aussitôt son haut pour prendre à pleine bouche son sein gauche ma langue faisant le contour doucement pour la titiller. Clarke prend mon visage pour le remonter et elle s'empare une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres. Mes doigts se dirigent vers les boutons de son jean, que j'ouvre un par un avant d'y plonger ma main. Sa culotte est mouillée et je me régale à cette sensation. Clarke n'attend pas un instant pour faire de même et passer sa main dans mon pantalon. Nous sommes toutes les deux au bord de l'orgasme, tellement nos touchés nous font de l'effet. Je n'hésite pas à insérer un doigt, puis deux, puis trois et fait des va-et-vient si rapides que Clarke lève la tête, la bouche ouverte et sa respiration s'accélère de plus en plus. De son côté, elle joue avec mon clitoris, gonflé par le désir et me fait perdre pied. Je transpire tellement j'ai chaud des gouttes se forment sur mon front. L'excitation est telle que je commence moi-même à gémir fortement. Clarke s'empare de moi, me prend par le cou de sa main libre et mord ma lèvre inférieure et m'embrasse une énième fois. Ses baisers sont tellement magiques que je gémis encore rien qu'à ce contact. Nous accélérons nos mouvements et l'orgasme nous fauche à l'exact même moment. Je me contracte et elle aussi, nos deux bouches collées l'une contre l'autre, étouffant ainsi le cri du plaisir et du bonheur.

Nous nous faisons face et restons nous regarder. Je caresse son visage du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle me frotte le dos. Je ne peux pas enlever le sourire de mon visage et c'est pareil pour elle.

« _J'espère qu'on ne les a pas réveillées._ » me dit-elle.

« _Si c'est le cas, c'est de ta faute hein._ »

Elle me tape l'épaule d'un revers de la main.

« _Arrête, tu étais prête à crier mon nom dès que je te touchais._ »

« _Dans tes rêves._ »

Nous rigolons et nous prenons dans les bras pour finir la nuit, dans le silence total et dans un état de bien-être inattendu.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans danger, nous nous réveillons toutes les quatre en bonne condition physique et morale. Qui pourrait croire que dormir plusieurs heures d'affilées pouvait requinquer autant une personne. Pas moi en tout cas avant, il me fallait mes dix heures de sommeil journalières sinon je pouvais être de très mauvaise humeur. Mais là, je me sentais vraiment bien. C'est sûr qu'une partie de la nuit a beaucoup aidé, merci Clarke.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ » demandais-je au reste du groupe.

« _Et bien, nous n'avons qu'une seule chose à faire : trouver le chef de la meute._ » me dit Octavia.

« _Les filles, il nous faudrait un plan par contre. C'est un peu indispensable non ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de leur laisser la chance de me bouffer facilement_. » répondit Raven sur une pointe d'humour.

« _La première chose à faire est de trouver plus d'armes. Les Bêtes ne sont pas invincibles et les armes peuvent les stopper, voir les tuer._ » annonça Octavia.

Nous hochons toutes de la tête et nous préparons à partir. En descendant les escaliers pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, nous observons une nouvelle fois les alentours pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver nez à nez (ou nez à museau hein …) avec une de ces choses. Quand nous atteignons enfin la sortie, je prends une grande bouffée d'air car mes poumons en avaient bien besoin. Je jette un œil à Clarke qui fait exactement la même chose que moi mais ferme même les yeux pour en profiter d'avantage. L'air du bâtiment était devenu assez lourd et irrespirable donc ça fait du bien d'en sortir. Nous reprenons la route et fouillons chaque maison, chaque bâtisse et chaque recoin de la ville mais beaucoup de monde était malheureusement passé avant nous et notre maigre butin ne nous permettra jamais de gagner la bataille. Même quand nous trouvons un magasin entièrement destiné aux armes à feu, il n'y avait plus rien la population était vraiment désespérée …

Au détour d'une rue, je rentre dans un ancien supermarché et j'observe les étalages, tout avait été pillé. L'électronique inclus. Qu'est-ce que les gens peuvent être stupides. Des Bêtes menacent d'irradier la Terre et certains prennent du plaisir à voler des fours, des frigos ou des télés. Je fais un tour sur moi-même et me retrouve devant les caisses où je saute sur le comptoir pour passer derrière. Là, je tombe sur une carte de la ville que j'ouvre en grand et la pose sur le meuble. Cette ville est vraiment plus grande que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je la scanne des yeux et tente de me situer dessus. Quand j'y parviens, je constate que nous nous trouvons dans la périphérie de la ville et non dans son centre. En regardant un peu plus en détail, mes yeux se posent sur un endroit assez grand, formant un cercle avec des grands bâtiments, des maisons ou encore des terrains verdoyants. En m'arrêtant sur le nom de cet endroit, je peux y lire « _Base militaire_ ». Oh mon Dieu mais je rêve ! Si ce n'est pas de la chance. Nous recherchons des armes et une base militaire s'offre à nous ?! Non ce n'est pas croyable. Je pars en courant en prenant bien soin de prendre la carte avec moi et sors dehors pour trouver les filles. J'aperçois Clarke au loin et cours vers elle.

« _Clarke !_ » criais-je en levant le bout de papier et en l'agitant comme une folle. « _Clarke, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !_ »

Non sérieusement, je suis vraiment fière de moi. J'arrive à son niveau et lui tend la carte. Elle lève un sourcil et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle me prend vraiment pour une folle.

« _C'est gentil Lexa mais je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse tuer une Bête en la coupant avec un bout de papier._ »

Je lève les yeux pour lui montrer mon agacement et lui colle la carte contre sa poitrine.

« _Regarde !_ »

Elle l'analyse et reste silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes. Je parviens à savoir quand elle comprend pourquoi je lui montre ça quand ses yeux sont de plus en plus ronds et qu'ils s'ouvrent en grand. Elle relève la tête vers moi et un grand sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

« _Non mais Lexa, tu vas arrêter d'être aussi parfaite._ »

Je la prends dans mes bras, excitée à l'idée d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous sauver. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle m'enroule de ses bras et me serre fort. Nos langues se touchent sensuellement et ne se quittent plus. Un petit gémissement me fait sourire et je n'hésite pas à la titiller en passant un doigt à la lisière de son jean.

« _Si une Bête nous attaque maintenant, au moins vous mourrez excitées._ »

Nous nous détachons rapidement et faisons face à Raven et Octavia.

« _Vous croyez que c'est le moment pour ça ?_ » nous demande Raven, un brin amusée par la situation.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à sa question (non pas parce qu'elle n'avait aucun sens mais tout simplement parce qu'elle avait entièrement raison) et m'approche des deux femmes pour leur tendre la carte.

« _Merci Lexa mais ce n'est pas avec un bout de papier qu'on va tu …_ »

Je lève la main vers Octavia, lui faisant signe d'arrêter de parler. Elle a exactement le même humour que Clarke. Je lui jette un regard noir plein de sens oui je sais qu'on ne va pas les tuer comme ça, merci beaucoup !

« _Juste regarde s'il te plait._ »

Raven s'approche d'elle pour voir. Je leur explique où nous sommes et leur montre la base militaire. Les deux semblent absolument ravies de cette découverte et je suis encore plus fière.

« _Lexa, tu es un génie !_ » dit Raven en me prenant dans ses bras.

« _N'essaie même pas de l'embrasser, c'est la mienne._ » intervient Clarke.

« _Comment ça ? Je croyais que c'était comme ça qu'on célébrait les choses avec vous !_ » répondit Raven.

Elle se détache de moi et donne un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de Clarke pour la taquiner. La base militaire n'est pas loin et nous reprenons notre route avec l'espoir d'avoir enfin une solution à nos problèmes.

« _Et je tiens à souligner que si vous me coupez avec du papier je peux très bien faire une hémorragie et mourir en quelques secondes. Ça fait super mal du papier hein !_ »

Clarke, Raven et Octavia rient toutes les trois à gorge déployée elles se foutaient bien de ma gueule là.

Je crois que nous sommes arrivées à destination. J'en suis même sûre. Nous faisons face à un énorme mur, haut et long de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Que fallait-il s'attendre d'une base militaire ?

« _Bon, il doit bien y avoir une entrée quelque part._ » nous dit Clarke.

« _Oui, c'est évident._ » répond Octavia, « _on va faire le tour._ »

Et c'est ce que nous faisons jusqu'à ce qu'une grille se présente à nous. Une grille fermée, avec du fil barbelé à son sommet et un système de verrou impressionnant. Nous regardons à travers mais tout avait l'air abandonné aucune trace de civilisation. J'entends Clarke et Octavia discuter d'un plan tandis que Raven réfléchit à comment on peut entrer. Pendant ce temps, j'admire la grille. Je la regarde de bas en haut, de gauche à droite et je donne un coup de pied dedans. Comme par magie, la grille s'ouvre. Je tourne aussitôt la tête vers les filles qui me fixent, bouche bée.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ? TOUJOURS vérifier si la porte est ouverte avant de la défoncer._ _Dans ce cas-là, c'est pareil !_ »

« _Tu me surprends de minutes en minutes Lexa !_ » s'étonne Octavia.

« _Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une sécurité qui débloque toutes les portes si jamais il y a une coupure d'électricité pour ne pas que les personnes à l'intérieur ne restent bloquées. Quand tout a été coupé, le verrou a du se déverrouiller et ainsi ouvrir toutes les issues._ » nous informe Raven, intelligente qu'elle est.

« _Il suffit de couper l'électricité pour débloquer toutes les portes ? C'est un peu trop facile pour accéder à une base militaire non ?_ » la questionnai-je.

« _J'imagine qu'il devait y avoir autre chose pour bloquer l'accès mais je ne sais pas du tout, je l'avoue. Le principal c'est que ce soit ouvert !_ »

Nous entrons à l'intérieur. C'est absolument immense. On dirait presque … une ville dans une ville. Il y a vraiment de tout : des hangars, des maisons, des terrains cabossés, des parterres de fleurs … Il devait bien y avoir des armes non volées ici.

Nous restons toutes les quatre groupées et parcourons la base. Étrangement, il semble que personne ne soit entré ici au début du chaos. La seule explication à laquelle je peux penser est que les militaires sont les plus aptes à se défendre et sont tout simplement les derniers de cette ville à avoir survécus il n'y avait donc plus personne pour fouiller cette base. Les gens qui viennent d'ailleurs n'ont peut-être pas eu l'idée de vérifier la grille et ont donc pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de rentrer. Je ne sais pas vraiment et franchement, je m'en fou. Le principal, c'est qu'on trouve ce que l'on cherche. Nous entrons logiquement dans le bâtiment qui était supposé être le plus protégé (par des portes blindées et des scans à empreintes ) en pensant que ça devait être là que les armes étaient entreposées et nous n'avions pas tort. Des centaines d'armes de tout calibre y étaient rangées par famille. Sur des tables étaient réunies des boites contenant de cartouches, mais aussi des grenades ou encore des couteaux et diverses protections. Cette pièce est un vrai trésor. Nous sourions toutes à pleine dent.

« _Mon Dieu, je n'en crois pas les yeux._ » s'étonne Clarke.

« _Les filles, on va tous les buter ces monstres._ » s'exprime Raven, le poing levé.

Nous examinons chacune de notre côté ce qui pourrait nous être le plus utile. Nous nous dispersons pour être plus efficace et je sors de la pièce pour laisser les professionnelles examiner les armes. Je n'y connais absolument rien donc je ne sers pas à grand-chose ici. Je décide donc d'aller faire un tour pour trouver de quoi manger. Je sors du bâtiment et me retrouve à l'extérieur. Tout est silencieux et ça me donne des frissons dans le dos ce n'est pas une sensation agréable du tout. Je me dirige vers un autre bâtiment juste à côté mais il n'y a que des bureaux administratifs à l'intérieur. Je ressors assez rapidement pour visiter les autres. Je trouve quelques snacks, notamment grâce aux distributeurs automatiques et les rangent dans mon sac à dos. Des photos d'enfants et de femmes sont systématiquement posées sur les bureaux une sensation de tristesse se forme en moi. Les militaires n'ont je pense même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à leur famille. Je prends un cadre dans ma main et passe mes doigts sur la photo un petit garçon sourit chaleureusement sur une balançoire, avec sa mère derrière lui. Il faisait beau le jour où elle a été prise et le jardin où ils se trouvent est très fleuri. C'est une photo qui respire la joie et la gaieté ce temps me manque vraiment. Ma vie d'avant me manque.

Je ferme la porte du bureau et continue dans le couloir. J'observe les pièces une à une mais n'y trouve rien. Quand je décide de redescendre les escaliers pour ressortir du bâtiment, j'entends un craquement de plancher en bas. Je me crispe tout d'un coup et tends l'oreille. Les craquements deviennent de plus en plus nombreux et une odeur de mort me parvient. Je colle immédiatement mes mains contre ma bouche, tout en reculant doucement. Je n'ai absolument rien avec moi pour me protéger j'ai laissé mon arme à Clarke. Je fais marche arrière pour descendre de l'autre côté je pivote et reprend ma marche. Je contrôle ma respiration et mes pas pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand j'arrive à l'entrée des escaliers, les craquements se font de plus en plus proches. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et me tétanise. À l'exact opposé de moi, là où je comptais descendre quelques secondes auparavant, une Bête m'observe. Elle ne bouge pas et reste me fixer. Sa gueule est ouverte, ses dents sont longues et pointues je peux presque penser qu'elle est en train de sourire. Ses griffes raclent le sol, dans un bruit si aigu que mon corps entier se contracte. Mais une chose m'étonne, son pelage est blanc et elle semble encore plus grosse que les autres. Je n'ai jamais vu de Bête aussi monstrueuse. Elles le sont toutes, mais celle-ci est affreuse. Ses babines se retroussent et ses crocs s'entrechoquent ses griffes s'enfoncent dans le bois et elle se lève sur ses deux pattes. C'est à ce moment que nos yeux entrent en contact des yeux de couleur rouge sang, des yeux absolument effroyables. Un hurlement me fait revenir à la réalité elle est en train d'appeler ses congénères. Je concentre tout mon courage et dévale les escaliers. Des vibrations me laissent penser qu'elle est déjà à ma poursuite. Ses pas s'écrasent sur le sol et cassent le plancher. Je ne me retourne pas et passe la porte de sortie pour vite la refermer. Ce que je vois ensuite devant moi me fait m'arrêter net. Des dizaines de monstres sont en train de courir vers moi, la gueule ouverte, prêts à tuer. Je m'enfuie vers ma droite, en courant aussi vite que mon corps peut le supporter et rentre dans un hangar. Là, j'aperçois une échelle sur laquelle je grimpe le plus vite possible. Arrivée en haut, je me tourne pour faire face aux Bêtes, toutes réunies en bas, flairant mon odeur. Leurs grognements me glacent le sang et je regarde autour de moi je suis bloquée. Je suis montée sur une échelle qui mène au sommet d'un immense silo de blé et il n'y a aucune autre sortie que cette fameuse échelle sous laquelle des énormes monstres m'attendent.

« _Lexa, réfléchie, il doit bien y avoir une solution._ »

Mon corps tremble et mes idées s'entremêlent. Je n'arrive pas à penser et je me tape la tête, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Mais rien n'y fait, je suis totalement perdue. Des énormes coups font vibrer toute la structure et je manque de trébucher. Les Bêtes tentent de sauter mais le silo est beaucoup trop haut. Leurs dents claquent et je me bouche les oreilles, je ne veux plus les entendre je veux juste qu'elles dégagent et qu'elles me laissent tranquille. Au loin, la Bête à fourrure blanche reste à l'écart, assise, comme pour observer. Son hurlement parvient à mes oreilles, encore une fois, et aussitôt, le silo se remet à vibrer. De plus en plus rapidement. Les Bêtes sont en train de le défoncer elles veulent absolument me choper par tous les moyens. Et vu leur force, ça ne va pas être long. Je m'agrippe fermement aux rebords et crie de toutes mes forces. Je n'ai aucune idée où sont passées Clarke, Octavia et Raven mais je crie quand même. Je ne peux pas me laisser mourir si j'ai une chance même minime. Les coups de griffe n'arrêtent pas un seul instant et je sens déjà la structure s'affaisser. Mon cœur s'affole et je sais que dans quelques minutes, je serais morte. Je crie, encore et encore, à plein poumon. Des larmes se forment mais ne coulent pas. Au début de cet enfer, j'étais toujours convaincue que je mourrai seule, soit accidentellement, soit par une des leurs. Mais en rencontrant Clarke et son groupe, j'avais trouvé l'espoir que peut-être, j'avais une chance de mourir en sachant que je manquerai à quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi je me résigne et m'allonge sur la plateforme, attendant les derniers coups avant que la structure ne s'effondre.

 _Tut, tuuuut, tuuuuuut !_

Des coups de klaxons retentissent tout d'un coup. Je me relève immédiatement et apparait une voiture à l'entrée du hangar. Toutes les Bêtes sont tournées vers elle et se préparent à charger.

« _LEXA BAISSE-TOI !_ »

Je m'écroule et m'allonge sur le ventre, ma tête dans mes bras. Des coups de feu retentissement en rafale, et ne s'arrête pas. Des cris effroyables se font entendre, ainsi que des gémissements de douleur. Les balles s'arrêtent de pleuvoir mais reprennent à la volée quelques secondes plus tard. J'imagine que ce temps de pause correspond à temps de rechargement de l'arme. De la fumée envahie le hangar, entre dans mes poumons et me brûle la gorge. Je tousse pour tenter d'en faire ressortir mais sans grand résultat. Les tirs continuent et les sons atroces sont plus faibles à présent. Quand tout s'arrête, je lève la tête. J'aperçois Raven et Octavia de chaque côté du véhicule, avec un fusil à pompe dans les mains, et Clarke à l'arrière, avec une énorme mitraillette accrochée à la voiture. Elles sont essoufflées mais ne lâchent pas la pièce du regard. Elles sont concentrées et observent autour d'elles. Le sol est recouvert de sang des flaques entières de liquide rouge coulent et le tapissent. Une forte odeur me fait vomir et mon ventre se contracte dans un violent mouvement. Je m'essuie le front et me lève, chancelante. Je fixe les alentours, à la recherche d'une Bête qui aurait survécu mais elles semblent toutes complètement mortes. Tout en s'assurant également que plus rien n'a de danger pour nous, Clarke s'approche en courant et atteint l'échelle.

« _Lexa, tu peux descendre maintenant !_ »

Je ne me fais pas prier et descends tellement rapidement de je manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Quand je pose enfin un pied sur le sol, je me lance dans les bras de Clarke et la serre si fortement que je l'étouffe. Mais elle fait de même et je suis si rassurée que je pose mes mains partout sur elle.

« _Tu n'as rien ?! Elles ne t'ont pas touchée ?! Dis-moi que tu vas bien !_ »

J'inspecte chaque centimètre de son visage, apeurée.

« _Non, ne t'inquiète pas Lexa, elles ne nous ont même pas vu avant qu'on arrive ici._ »

Je la reprends encore dans mes bras et enfonce mon visage dans son cou. Je suis tellement rassurée qu'elle aille bien. Je me tourne ensuite vers Raven et Octavia qui arrivent vers nous.

« _Vous aussi vous n'avez rien ?_ »

« _Non Lexa, pas de souci à se faire pour nous. Mais nous avons eu une peur bleue pour toi._ » chuchote Octavia.

« _Je … je vais bien moi aussi. J'y ai échappé belle. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivées …_ », je baisse la tête.

« _Chut, ne t'en fais pas, le principal c'est qu'on soit toutes saines et sauves._ » me dit Clarke en me caressant les cheveux.

« _Mais, comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?_ »

« _C'est simple on était en train de choisir les meilleurs armes quand nous avons entendu un hurlement. Quand nous sommes sorties du local, on t'a vu t'enfuir avec ces monstres à tes trousses. Je ne t'imagine même pas la peur qui m'a traversée quand je t'ai vu. Heureusement que ces deux-là m'ont résonnée sinon j'y allais sans rien pour me défendre et je ne n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose._ », s'exprime Clarke. « _Nous sommes retournées dans la pièce pour prendre les plus gros calibres et en s'approchant du hangar, on a aperçu une rangée de voitures garées, toutes disposant d'une mitraillette. On n'a pas réfléchi plus longtemps et Raven l'a démarrée._ _La suite, tu l'as connais._ »

« _Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez._ », je n'hésite pas exprimer ce que je ressens. « _Depuis que je vous connais, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante. Merci._ »

Octavia me prend l'épaule et la serre un peu.

« _C'est normal Lexa, nous sommes une famille._ »

Une famille. Jamais je pensais avoir un jour une 'autre' famille. Mais je le ressens comme tel et j'en suis tellement heureuse. J'ai une famille. Nous sourions toutes et nous prenons dans les bras, dans une embrassade pleine d'amour et de gratitude.

« _Il est temps de sortir de là, sinon je vais vomir._ », dit Raven tout en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Nous enjambons les corps et sortons en vitesse. Nous décidons de fermer la grande porte du hangar pour les laisser pourrir à l'intérieur, exactement comme elles les méritent. Une question me trottine dans la tête :

« _Vous pensez que la seule Bête à fourrure blanche, deux fois plus grosse que les autres était la reine ?_ »

Toutes les trois s'arrêtent net et se tournent vers moi.

« _Quelle Bête à fourrure blanche ? »_

« _Très drôle Clarke._ »

« _Non je suis très sérieuse Lexa, de quoi tu parles ?_ »

Quand je les regarde, je ne perçois aucun sourire, aucun ton de moquerie. Elles ne savent vraiment pas de quoi je parle.

« _Mais vous n'avez quand même pas pu la louper !_ »

Quand on parle du loup mon œil est attiré par un point blanc qui fonce vers nous. Elle se rapproche vite, très vite même et je n'ai même pas le temps de crier qu'elle est déjà là. Un coup de patte et je vois Raven voler sur le côté, comme une feuille. Octavia et Clarke se poussent et prennent immédiatement leurs armes pour tirer encore et encore. Je courre vers Raven et me mets à genoux à ses côtés. Son corps entier tremble et elle est en train de se vider de son sang. Je pose mes mains sur sa plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie mais du sang s'écoule déjà de sa bouche.

« _Raven, réveille-toi, aller !_ »

Ses yeux sont fermés et sa tête penche sur le côté. Elle ne respire plus. Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs et les gestes de premier secours me reviennent rapidement. Je pose mes mains sous sa poitrine et applique trente compressions thoraciques pour ensuite pratiquer deux insufflations. Je répète les mêmes mouvements plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fait, elle n'est plus là. Je tape avec mes poings sa poitrine et lui redonne de l'oxygène.

« _RAVEN ! Aller ma grande !_ »

Non, c'est trop tard. Mes mains sont remplies de sang et je les essuies sur mon pantalon. Ça ne veut pas partir mais je continue.

« _LEXA !_ »

Je relève la tête juste à temps pour voir la Bête venir vers moi. Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde et agrippe l'arme de Raven et tire. Encore et encore. Clarke fait la même chose derrière et la Bête ralentit mais ne s'arrête pas. Je recule tout en tirant et juste quand elle va s'écrouler, sa patte m'atteint et une griffe rentre dans mon bras. Je tombe avec elle et me retrouve à quelques centimètres. Ses yeux me fixent, toujours aussi puissants mais totalement vides. Elle non plus, elle n'est plus là. Elle est remplie de balles, dans tout le corps et deux de ses pattes sont dans un angle anormal.

Une vive douleur me traverse le bras et je peux voir que la griffe est complètement entrée dans mon bras car elle ressort de l'autre côté. Dès que je bouge, je me crispe de douleur. Clarke se précipite vers moi et encadre mon visage pour m'examiner. Ses doigts parcourent chaque centimètre carré et me font mal.

« _Clarke, s'il te plait, arrête._ »

Des dizaines de coupures me piquent la peau et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir à cause de la douleur. Clarke est elle aussi dans un piteux état, remplie de sang. Quand elle voit que je l'analyse, elle baisse les yeux.

« _Ce n'est pas le mien._ »

Je tente de me lever mais la douleur est trop intense. Je grimace et me rallonge, la tête dans la poussière et le reste du corps dans le sang de la Bête.

« _Ça va faire mal._ »

Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de réagir que je sens mon bras se soulever et la griffe disparaitre. Je hurle de douleur avant de m'évanouir complètement.

Je me réveille dans un lit, sous des couvertures, bien au chaud. Je suis dans une chambre joliment décorée, avec des beaux tableaux et des meubles modernes. Je me redresse mais une vive douleur me traverse le bras enroulé de bandages. Je m'aide avec mon bras valide et soulève les couvertures. Je me mets debout mais malgré une petite nausée, je me sens à peu près bien. Je sors dans la chambre et me retrouve dans un très beau salon où Clarke s'y trouve, assise sur un canapé.

« _Clarke ?_ »

Elle se tourne et se lève immédiatement quand elle me voit.

« _Ça va, tu es sûre que tu te sens assez bien pour te lever ?_ »

Elle me tient par la taille, inquiète. Elle jette un œil à mon bandage et s'assure que tout va bien.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ »

« _Quand j'ai enlevé la griffe de ton bras, tu t'es évanouie. J'ai donc trouvé une maison confortable dans la base pour pouvoir te soigner. Tu dors depuis deux jours maintenant._ »

Je soupire en y repensant. Tout d'un coup, un flash me vient en mémoire.

« _Raven ! Elle est toujours là-bas, je n'ai pas pu la sauver !_ »

Je panique et je suis déjà prête à sortir pour retourner à l'endroit où toutes ces choses sont arrivées. Mais Clarke me stoppe.

« _Elle n'est plus là-bas Lexa._ »

« _Comment ça elle n'est plus là-bas, elle est où ?_ »

« _Je …_ »

Clarke regarde le sol et s'arrête de parler. Je vois des gouttes tombées et elle se met à renifler. Je prends son menton pour lui relever la tête.

« _Clarke, parle-moi._ »

Elle hésite, ne trouvant pas les mots. Je tente de la rassurant en lui caressant le visage puis les épaules.

« _Je l'ai enterrée dans le petit jardin derrière._ »

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, elle est vraiment morte.

« _Avec Octavia._ »

Tout mon monde s'écroule. Je lâche complètement Clarke pour reculer. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma mâchoire est prête à tomber au sol. Mes pensées ne veulent plus se mettre en place et je bute dans un fauteuil.

« _Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver, elle était bien trop abimée._ »

Je m'écroule sur le fauteuil et prends ma tête dans mes mains. Je suis en état de choc total. Ce n'est pas possible, pas elles. Pas Raven et Octavia.

« _Je suis désolée Lexa._ »

Une part de moi prend le dessus et vient me rappeler que je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire. Ou plutôt, je suis celle qui souffre le 'moins'. Je n'ai pas le droit de me lamenter alors que Clarke les connaissait depuis toujours. Elle a forgé sa vie toute entière avec ces filles et elle les a perdues. Toutes les deux en même temps. Et pourtant, c'est Clarke, en ce moment même, qui s'excuse et qui tente de rester forte. Pour moi.

Je me relève et va aussitôt vers elle. Je l'agrippe par la taille et l'amène vers moi dans une étreinte des plus douloureuses moralement. Nous nous serrons chacune comme si notre vie en dépendait et enfin, Clarke se laisse aller. Les larmes coulent pour ne plus s'arrêter. Des sanglots puissants lui paralysent le corps et elle s'écroule dans mes bras. Je la serre fort et nous tombons assises sur le sol. À ce moment, la détresse de deux âmes perdues s'exprime. Des larmes qui veulent couler depuis si longtemps, qui montrent enfin toute la force qu'il faut pour vivre dans un monde comme celui-ci. Des larmes qui se libèrent d'un cachot dans lequel elles étaient enfermées pour ne pas paraitre faibles.

Nous restons à nous enlacer pendant de nombreuses minutes, ou heures, je ne serai dire. Nous gardons nos doigts entrelacés pour nous relever et une fois debout, nous nous embrassons, naturellement. Comme si nous deux corps et nos esprits en avaient besoin. Un baiser pour se rassurer, pour se rapprocher, pour se dire tout ce que les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer, pour s'aimer.

« _Je peux les voir ?_ »

Clarke hoche la tête, s'étant déjà préparée à cette question. Elle me guide vers une petite porte à l'arrière et nous sortons dans le jardin. Elle me mène sous un gigantesque arbre un saule pleureur. Là, mon regard tombe sur deux petits tas de terre, magnifiquement fleuris. Des roses les contournent et des dahlias les tapissent. C'est absolument splendide. D'autres larmes trouvent leur chemin sur mes joues et je les essuies du revers de la main.

« _Clarke, c'est magnifique._ »

Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et me colle à elle. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« _Elles méritent tellement mieux qu'un trou au fond d'un jardin._ »

Je resserre ma prise et lui dépose un baiser sur la tête.

« _Je suis sûre que tout ce qu'elles auraient voulues, c'est que tu sois là. Que ce soit dans un jardin ou dans une église remplie de gens hypocrites._ »

Un petit rire s'échappe de sa bouche.

« _Elles voudraient que tu sois là aussi tu sais._ »

Mon cœur se brise encore plus, comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment cassé. Je repense aux moments que j'ai passé avec elles, à rigoler et à se taquiner. Des moments que je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main tellement le temps ne nous a pas laissé de chance.

« _Je t'aime Lexa, je veux que tu le saches. Et je te le répèterais tous les jours s'il le faut. »_

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

« _Je t'aime aussi Clarke. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._ »

Et comme un écho, nos deux voix s'élèvent ensemble :

« _Octavia, Raven, nous vous aimons de tout notre cœur._ »

J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer ces personnes, dans un monde cruel et ignoble. De partager des moments formidables avec elles, où j'ai enfin pu réapprendre à sourire et à vivre. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'enfin, après tous ces mois d'errance, j'ai retrouvé une famille.

« _May we meet again._ »


End file.
